The Romantic Adventures of The Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir
by Loveyduveygirl
Summary: The story of Ladybug and Cat Noir and their romantic side of things. It's a story filled with hurt, struggle...and undeniable love.
1. Chapter 1

_The Romantic Adventures of The Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir_

* * *

Adrien put the finishing touches on the dinner table.

"There!" He smirked at his work. He had been working on this for hours. the table was covered by a table sheet, with a bouquet of roses in the middle. He had a stereo playing some romantic violin music. A million little Christmas lights covered the area. He wiped his brow. It had been difficult getting all the lights but Ladybug was worth it.

He looked up at the sky, seeing how close it was to sunset. He smirked again. He had picked the perfect view; it was hard not to be perfect on top of the Eiffel Tower. He had pulled quite a few strings-as Cat Noir and Adrien- in order to get this spot private. When the sun set, all of Paris lit up. It was almost time.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" His kwami, Plagg, came out of his jacket. Adrien nodded.

"Tonight, Ladybug will know how I truly feel."

"Dude, you still don't know who she is! How do you know that you love her?"

Adrien glared at his kwami and sighed. "It's true. I don't know who she really is. But I know that I love her."

"If you love her so much, why can't you figure out who her secret identity is? Wouldn't you be able to tell?"

Adrien paused to think about it. "Well, I don't hang out with girls that often." Plagg was opening up his mouth when Adrien rushed on. "I mean, I have fans who would like to be closer to me, but I don't let them because they're all into my modeling and not into me. My only friends who are girls... I only talk to them in class. I'm sure that if I got closer to whoever Ladybug's secret identity is, I would be able to tell... right?" He paused. "That, or I haven't met her secret identity yet."

Plagg rolled his eyes. "I'm sure." He said, sarcastically.

Adrien huffed and turned into Cat Noir, both to shut up Plagg and also to call Ladybug.

* * *

"Cat Noir!" Marinette glanced around and raced to a nearby building, putting the phone to her ear. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"N-no! Of course not!" Cat Noir said, then quickly changed his story, "Actually...Yes! There's a man who's been akumatized on the Eiffel Tower! He's wreaking havoc and turning people into caterpillars! You have to get here quickly!"

He hung up on her. Marinette glanced at a tv, playing in the window of a shop. The normally first on the scene news were showing film of the local pet adoption center.

Marinette blinked at the tv, confused by the minimal reporting. She glanced in her bag, at Tikki. "Why would the news be focusing on animals when there's a villain rampaging?"

Tikki shrugged her tiny shoulders. "I don't know. But we better see what's happening!"

"You're right. Tikki! Spots on!"

* * *

Cat Noir took off his ring, trying to save as much time with Ladybug as possible.

Suddenly, he was nervous. He glanced around, pacing back and forth. "What if she doesn't like it?"

Plagg threw a piece of cheese into his mouth. He talked around it "It took you three hours to get all the lights perfect. She'll like it. And besides, what girl wouldn't like a romantic dinner on top of the Eiffel Tower?"

Adrien froze. He groaned. "Awe man! I fell right into the stereotype! All girls get this! She's special. She deserves something better!"

Plagg rolled his eyes and looked behind Adrien. "Ahh!" He hopped into the air. "Dude, change quick! She's coming! Claws out! Claws out!"

"Plagg! Claws out!"

* * *

Marinette ran to the front of the Eiffel Tower, looking and listening for a villain. Cat Noir had said that the villain was rampaging. She didn't hear anything. She decided to call.

When he picked up, she said, "Cat Noir! What's the situation? Where's the bad guy?"

"Um up here! He's ah... Oh forget it. Just come up here. You have to see it!" He hung up on her again. She stamped her foot in anger.

"OH that cat! Can't he just explain himself?" She flung her magic yo-yo up and swung up. While she was swinging, she debated with herself to just take down Cat Noir. He might have been hypnotized he was acting so strangely!

When she landed, she looked around. She glared suspiciously at the stereo that started playing as soon as she entered.

"Um...Cat Noir?" She asked, looking towards him. He was facing the sunset, holding a glass of grape juice. He took a sip and turned towards her. He had a bow tie around his neck.

"Ah, m'lady. Thank you for joining me."

"Uhh, where's the bad guy? The caterpillar—"

"There is no bad guy. The only crime that has been committed is that we are not together yet."

Ladybug blinked at him. "Ooookay. If there isn't a bad guy, I'll just be leaving then."

Cat Noir broke his calm exterior. "N-no!" He hurried closer to her, reaching out as though to physically stop her. "I-I mean..." He regained his composure and sipped his juice, as though he had not just spilled it. "Stay, for a little while. I have to tell you something."

Ladybug glanced away, but looked back into his eyes. He seemed so serious. So different compared to his normal silly self.

Eventually, she nodded. "Fine. I'll hear what you have to say."

Cat Noir grinned and held his hand out. After a second, Ladybug put her hand in his. He led her over to a chair, facing the amazing sunset.

"Wow!" She gushed over the sunset. It was indeed a beautiful day. "It's so amazing!"

"You're amazing." Cat Noir said, gazing at her. Ladybug looked at him. He was blushing. "Oh! Sorry. That was corny."

Ladybug shrugged. "It's more normal than all this." She gestured at everything around him. Cat Noir's blush deepened.

"Sorry if you feel weird. I really have to get this off of my chest."

He turned back towards the sunset, leaving Ladybug feeling awkward in her chair.

"You're amazing, Bugaboo." Cat Noir said to the sunset."You're amazing and you deserve the very best. You are awesome kind and sweet. The way you save the day, throwing yourself into battle so save people. The way you care so deeply and passionately. The way you smile and take on the world head on. The way you smile..." He drifted off, lost in his thoughts. "I love it. All of it."

Cat Noir turned back to Ladybug. "Whenever I joke about how totally in love we are, about how our electricity has the power to stop elevators, I'm not joking. I may say those things in a joking manner, but I believe it with all of my heart." He got down on his knee and took Ladybug's hand. "I believe in us with all of my heart. I love you Ladybug."

Ladybug blinked, confused. She didn't know what to say. She knew that he might have had a crush on her, but she never realized just how much he actually...loved her.

She thought back to when she had almost been frozen in time and Cat Noir had immediately sacrificed himself for her. Had he really done that because he loved her?

Cat Noir bounced on his leg, looking uncomfortable. Ladybug realized that she had not responded.

"Oh, Cat Noir..." She looked in his eyes...only to have other green eyes fill up her memory. Adrien's.

She thought of Adrien and his amazing kind personality. She thought of all of her dreams of being with him. She thought of how he always tried to make everyone included. How when he was in danger, he immediately checked on others first, despite not having powers. She struggled to think of Cat Noir more but Adrien kept filling up her heart.

She looked away from Cat Noir. "I'm sorry...but I like someone else."

* * *

Cat Noir felt his heart break.

It physically broke. The love of his life loved someone else. He felt like throwing up, but nothing ailed his stomach. He felt like making his brain stop, so he wouldn't ever think about this moment again.

But of course he could not.

"O-oh." Cat Noir stood up. "Well."

Cat Noir tried to think of something witty to say, something that would make him smile despite his broken heart.

He couldn't.

"Guess I'll see you later."

He turned away and made his staff lengthen.

He heard Ladybug get up. "Cat Noir, wait!"

He didn't wait. He ran away.


	2. Chapter 2

_The Romantic Adventures of the Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir_

* * *

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!  
_

"Marinette!" Tikki touched Marinette's nose. "You have to get up! You're going to be late!"

Marinette turned over and covered her face with her blanket. Tikki pouted.

The two had devised a new system for getting Marinette to school on time. Tikki would be awake most of the night and would get to sleep during Marinette's classes, allowing her to be awake when Marinette's alarm would go off.

But today, Marinette simply refused to get up.

Tikki flew through the blankets, using her power. "Marinette, you have to get up." She said more gently.

Marinette had other things on her mind. "Tikki, what if I hurt Cat Noir? He might be heartbroken. I might have ruined his life!"

Tikki shook her head at Marinette. "This is Cat Noir we are talking about! He'll be back to joking with you as soon as he sees you!"

Marinette wasn't sure about that, but nodded. Cat Noir would be fine.

* * *

Adrien looked up at the ceiling, wondering what was wrong with him. He hadn't been able to sleep, but rather his thoughts kept him up.

She had never returned his feelings. He should have been prepared for rejection. Why hadn't he prepared for that?

He glanced at the drawer that held the mysterious response to his love letter. He had thought that Ladybug had responded to it. He sighed. _It must not have been Ladybug who responded_ , he thought.

He had thought that they were made for each other.

How could he have expected another guy?

How could she _like_ another guy? He was a superhero, for crying out loud! He had saved countless lives and would sacrifice his life for her in a heartbeat.

Who could compare to that?

Adrien sighed. That wasn't fair to the other guy. Ladybug must like him for her own reasons.

He hoped that she was happy with this guy. He hoped he appreciated her for everything she was.

As soon as he was about to fall asleep, his eyes opened again.

She hadn't said that she was in a relationship with this guy. Only that she liked him.

Why weren't they together? What kind of guy wouldn't want to be with Ladybug?

His thoughts kept him up until his alarm went off. He got up, numb, and went into the bathroom to shower.

* * *

When Marinette was dressed, she kissed her parents on their cheeks. "Bye guys! I love you both!" "Love you too Marinette!" Her dad called as she raced out the door. She almost winced when she remembered the last person who said that to her. She raced to the school as quick as possible.

Alya was waiting for her at the corner. "Girl! You're actually here on time! I'm impressed."

"Yeah, well, I told you I have a new system now!"

Alaa grinned at her. "Keep it up! It's going great."

Marinette tried to smile back, but remembered how heartbroken her friend had been yesterday. She winced.

Alya was sharp. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Marinette sighed. "Nothing." She knew it wouldn't work against her friend, but she had to try.

Alya wasn't having it. She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Spill it girl."

Marinette hesitated, wanting her friend for advice, but she couldn't spill that she was Ladybug. In the end, she decided to make Cat Noir a Larry from across town so Alya wouldn't know him and told her exactly what happened. Or at least, as close to accurate as she could.

Her friend didn't say anything for a moment. "...Wow."

"That's what I'm saying! I think...I think I broke his heart."

Alya thought about it. "Well..." The bell rang, five minutes until class started. "There's nothing you can do about it now. I would focus on school for now. I'll come up with some ideas. We'll talk about them at lunch."

Marinette nodded and walked with her friend to class.

* * *

Nathalie knocked on the bathroom door. "Adrien? You're going to be late."

Adrien started, realizing he had been in the shower for longer than he had intended. "Okay. Could you wait a moment longer?"

"Sure. Is everything okay?"

Adrien almost told her everything in a moment of weakness but decided not to. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just give me a minute." He tried to take a deep breath in but accidentally sniffed instead.

A beat, then a quiet "Do you want me to call Nino?"

"Wh-why would I need Nino?"

Nathalie took a moment to respond. "You only ever take long showers when you're upset. You took one last night and you're taking a really long time now.

"I'm giving you the opportunity to talk to your friend and possibly skip the first couple classes to mentally prepare yourself. I'm going to ask you again; Would you like me to call Nino?"

Adrien almost nodded, but remembered she couldn't see him. "Please." He said, quietly.

* * *

Marinette stared at the door, watching for a blonde haired, green eyed hottie. Where was he? Class had started half an hour ago.

She whispered her concern to Alya. "I'm sure he's fine Marinette! He's almost as late to class as you used to be."

Marinette thought that was strange. She was only late because of Ladybug. Before she could think about it too much, a phone started to ring.

Mrs. Mendeleiev turned from the chalk board. "Who's phone is that?"

No one answered. Mrs. Mendeleieve put her hands on her hips. "Need I remind you that phones are not allowed in the classroom!" She walked down the classroom, listening. She went up to the back of the classroom, listening. Marinette watch Chloe cough and then not so subtly point to the source. Mrs. Mendeleieve walked back up and stopped at Nino, whose head was down on the desk.

"Nino!"

Nino started and sat up abruptly, putting his hand in a salute. "Sir yes sir!" He blinked at the laughter of Chloe and Sabrina. "Um, yes ma'am?" He corrected.

"Answer your phone. Because of your insolence, you can answer it in here for all of us to hear. Then, you can go to the Principal's office!"

Nino gulped and hit answer on his phone. "Hello?"

He paused listening to the other end of the line. "What? Really? Why?"

A pause.

"Why does he need my help? What's wrong with him?"

Marinette strained her ears and heard something like "I don't know" coming from the phone. Nino chewed his lip, thinking. His eyes widened. "You don't have to pay me! If it's for my man Adrien, I would come no matter what. No problem!"

He hit 'end', frowning. "I have to go."

Ms. Mendeleiev nodded. "Go to the principal's office, you mean!"

Nino hesitated. "Uh, yeah! Sure." He raced out the door. Chloe whispered something to Sabrina and they both laughed again.

Alya and Marinette glanced at each other.

* * *

Adrien was on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. This would be tough. What would he tell Nino? He had never been through this before. He definitely needed help. But he couldn't just say, "Hey man. I got broken hearted by my hero friend, the Miraculous Ladybug, and–oh yeah!–By the way I'm Cat Noir."

He heard a knock on his door. "Come in!" He called.

"Hey dude." Nino said, opening the door. "Nathalie said you needed help."

Adrien shrugged. "I guess. A girl broke my heart last night and Nathalie noticed I was spending a lot of time in the shower. She jumped to conclusions and called you."

Nino scratched the back of his head. "Wow dude. A broken heart?"

Adrien waited a second to answer. "Yeah." How would he word his story?

Fortunately, Nino seemed to understand before Adrien even opened his mouth. Nino put his hands up. "I won't ask who it was. I know you're a pretty private guy."

Adrien turned to Nino, not quite believing that he wouldn't pry. When Nino didn't say anything else, he asked, "How do you get rid of it? The broken heart?"

"You can't." Nino said simply. "All we can do is distract you." He grabbed a controller off the console and waved it. Adrien looked up at the ceiling again but, eventually, nodded.

* * *

 **A/N It has come to my attention that I've been spelling "Alya" wrong. Sorry about that. If you see anything else misspelled, let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

_The Romantic Adventures of the Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir_

* * *

Lunch came along and there was still no Adrien.

"I'm started to get worried..." Marinette said, putting her books into her bag. Nino hadn't come back yet, either.

"Hey! You have other things to worry about!" Alya opened her notebook and pointed at the name in the center of the page, "Larry".

Marinette blinked, forgetting her cover story. "Who's Larry?"

Alya stared at her. "Marinette... You _just_ broke his heart yesterday! Don't tell me you're already forgetting his name!"

"O-oh! Silly me. Did I tell you 'Larry' earlier? I meant-er- _Gary_."

Marinette grinned, as innocently as she possibly could. Alya face palmed.

"Are you kidding me Marinette?" She got up and started walking towards the door. Marinette quickly followed.

Marinette shrugged once they were side by side. "It's an 'arry' name. Anyone could have mixed it up. Harry, Mary...uh...Dairy all end in arry." Oh, she could feel Tikki rolling her eyes.

Alya sighed. "I guess that's okay. I always forget names that start with 'j'." Alya checked her notebook and Marinette could breathe again. "You're pretty good friends with Gary-Larry-whatever-his-name-is, right? How could you not know he's in love with you?"

Marinette had been wondering the same thing. She sighed. "I don't know. He always joked about it. Never really making it heartfelt. Oh! And he's flirted with other girls...Although, now that I'm thinking about it, that might have just been his charm seeping out." She paused to think. Her heart ached when she realized what the real reason was. She poked her finger. "Also...I'm sort of blind to people other than Adrien." Whenever she thought about Cat Noir liking her, she immediately compared it to her feelings towards Adrien.

Alya rolled her eyes. "Oh well I know how that feels." Marinette looked over to her, shocked, but relaxed when she saw Alya's playful grin.

Alya took out a pen. "Okay, so I'm going to start a 'relationship goals' chart for you, starting with Larry/Gary."

"How will that help?"

"I read that writing down your goals makes you more likely to accomplish them. You need some help if you're going to get anywhere with these two."

Marinette agreed.

"What do you want your first goal to be with whatever-his-name-is?"

Marinette thought about it. "Fix our friendship."

Alya looked off in thought. Marinette had to grab her bag to keep her from crossing a busy street. "I'll help you come up with some ideas for getting him back to being just friends with you. Buuuuut for now, let's get to the fun part!"

Marinette raised an eyebrow in question, releasing Alya's bag. Ayla grinned at her while they crossed. "It's a _relationship chart_. We _have_ to add Adrien."

Marinette groaned and covered her face with her hands. After a moment, she said "I need all the help I can get."

Alya clapped her hands. "Yay!" She put the pen to paper. "What do you want for your goal?"

"How about 'be able to talk to him without making a complete fool of myself'?"

Alya said each word as she wrote it down. "Get...together...with...Adrien..."

"Oh, Alya! I'll never be able to do that!"

Alya stopped walking and turned abruptly to Marinette. Marinette almost stumbled over her own feet but quickly faced Alya. Alya put her hands on Marinette's shoulders. "Yes, you will Marinette. If you just stop giving yourself this mental block in your head! Eventually, you'll be able to show Adrien how amazing and miraculous you are and he will fall in love with you. No doubts about it."

Marinette was speechless and blushed. "I sure hope you're right."

Alya glanced at the bakery, which they had arrived upon. "I hope you're hungry. Because I'm starving."

The two walked to the bakery. Alya held the door. "Hey..." she said. Marinette stopped to listen. "I can only do so much. I can believe in you. Give you ideas. Push you towards your goals. But you have to do some things on your own, okay?"

Marinette nodded. "Okay."

"Good. While we're eating, we can discuss some ideas for staying friends with Gary but you're the one who has to do it. I also want you to take your goal chart and start writing more goals out, k?"

Marinette saluted. "Sir, yes, sir!" And the two laughed.

On the inside, Marinette cringed. How would she be able to do this without Alya?

* * *

Nino had been right. Playing games helped distract him. His competitive spirit got in the way of his broken heart. It helped that Nino had been working on telling jokes the whole time. (Adrien hadn't laughed but had cracked a smile or two.)

After defeating Nino in a game, again, Adrien stood up and stretched. "Oh yeah! I'm on fire today! I could probably even beat Marinette at Ultimate Mecha Strike III!"

Nino smiled up at him. "You probably could!" He glanced at the clock. "I'm hungry. You?"

Adrien sat back down. "Nope." He started a new game, throwing himself into defeating Nino. Nino unenthusiastically pushed a button or two. Adrien continued to talk. "If you're hungry, go ahead and help yourself to some food."

"Dude, have you eaten anything today?"

Adrien waited until he won again to respond. "No..."

Nino got up and unplugged the console. "Hey!" Adrien protested.

"I probably should have set the rules up for keeping yourself distracted. The number one rule is...you can't distract yourself so much that you forget to eat food or drink water."

Adrien sighed, knowing Nino was right.

"Another way to distract yourself it to get back into your regular schedule."

Adrien cocked his head. "How is that supposed to help?"

"Well, uh, say...if we go to school, you can focus on schoolwork. Wait, she doesn't go to our school, right?"

Adrien shook his head. Of course, he wouldn't know that for sure, but he couldn't tell Nino that.

"Alright then! We'll go to school and get you shaped up!" Adrien's stomach growled. Nino laughed. "Right after we get you some food!"

* * *

The bell for school rang. Alya and Marinette ran out of the front door of the bakery.

"I should have known your punctuality wouldn't last!" Alya glared at Marinette.

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Sorry. Old habits die hard."

"Well, that may be true...But seriously? This time you're dragging me down with you!"

The school wasn't far. Marinette raced ahead to try to open the door for Alya, thinking she deserved it after Marinette had almost made her late. As she rounded the corner, thought, she ran into Nino.

Literally.

The two of them ended up on the ground. Marinette sat up, groaning, rubbing her head.

"Hey..." Marinette looked up to see Adrien, holding out his hand. "Need some help?"

Marinette was only frozen for a second. Adrien lifted her up with ease. Marinette told her mouth to thank him. A simple "thank you" was hard to mess up.

"You're late." She said.

 _Oh, stupid, stupid mouth!_ She thought. She closed her eyes, as thought that would hide her. She opened one eye when she realized that Adrien was laughing.

The tardy bell rang. Adrien grinned at her. "You are too, m'lady." He winked at her. Her heart thudded and she felt herself about to swoon.

"Oh, clumsy Marinette!" Alya arrived just in time, squeezing Marinette's shoulders in a _get-a-grip_ fashion. She released and helped the forgotten Nino up.

Marinette's mouth remembered it's manners. "Nino! I'm so sorry! I was trying to open the door for Alya-"

"Hey." Nino said. "It's okay. I'm a tough guy. It takes more than one fall to break me." He flexed his arm. Ayla groaned.

Marinette turned to Adrien and felt her mouth open. She silently prayed that it would say something intelligent. "Thank you for helping me up." She finally said. _Yes!_ She thought. _Something useful!_

Adrien touched the back of his head. "No problem." He grinned at her.

Something made the two of them stop for a moment and look in each other's eyes. Marinette's heart raced as she looked at his gorgeous green eyes. She wondered what he was thinking about while he searched her eyes.

Alya clapped her hands, breaking the spell. "Well! We better get going. Good to see you gentlemen!"

She put her hands on Marinette's shoulders again and dragged her towards the school doors. Marinette's heart thumped as she thought of how she was able to have an audible–almost normal–conversation with Adrien...and made him laugh!

The thought made her giddy.

* * *

"Wow..." Nino said. "I've been cracking jokes all morning, and _that's_ what made you laugh?"

Adrien didn't answer. He was thinking about how Marinette's eyes were really pretty.


	4. Chapter 4

_The Romantic Adventures of the Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir_

* * *

 **A/N This story is dedicated to my younger cousin, who lives too far away for me to visit.**

* * *

After getting thoroughly chewed out by the teacher for being late, Adrien turned around to face Marinette and asked if he could borrow her notes, since he missed the first half of classes.

"S-sure." She responded. She got them out of her bag.

"Thanks!" He smiled at her. Her face turned a light shade of pink.

Adrien turned back to his desk and started copying down her notes. He always liked to copy down Marinette's notes. She had really pretty handwriting. And, you could always tell what she was thinking while she wrote them. She had a bunch of doodles in the margins. Adrien was wondering when Marinette had the time to doodle when he sensed someone standing in front of his desk. He looked up to see Alya.

"Hey Adrien!" She smiled.

Adrien smiled back. "Hey Alya. What's up?"

Alya pointed at Marinette's notebook. "Can I borrow that real quick?"

Adrien nodded. "As soon as I finish, okay?"

He was about to turn the page when Alya's hand slapped down on the notebook.

"Listen, this is Marinette's notebook. She has asked me to retrieve it, momentarily." She got closer to Adrien, keeping her voice low. "She might have written her crush's name on the next page. Just let me stick this-" Alya held up a Ladybug sticker "-onto it real quick."

Adrien shrugged. "Go ahead."

Alya grabbed the notebook and lifted the notebook up so Adrien couldn't see it. He made it easier for her and turned away. He caught Marinette looking at him and waved. Her eyes widened and she gave a tiny wave back.

He jumped when Alya put the notebook down.

"There. It is covered. No snooping!" She pointed at her eyes then pointed at his.

Adrien turned the page and wrote down the rest of the notes. When he was done, he glanced at the sticker. He noticed that there were words around the name.

" _I love how when you're happy, you show it and like to spread it to others. I love how you're willing to give up something that you want in order to make someone else happy. I care about you so much. I wish I had the bravery to tell you how much I care about you._ "

Adrien thought that that was nice. He would have loved to have someone like him for more than just his looks or his money. He sighed, thinking of Ladybug. He would have loved if _she_ had liked him like that.

* * *

When the bell rang to dismiss them, Adrien turned back to Mariette to hand her her notebook back. Her face warmed when their hands brushed.

She thought that that would be the end of it but then he started to say something.

"I promise I didn't snoop," He glanced at Alya, warily. "I didn't look at the name." He looked back to Marinette. "I just wanted to say that this guy is very lucky. You never mentioned anything about his looks. You actually really care about him."

He looked away, suddenly looking sad. Marinette wanted to say something but knew her mouth wouldn't obey. She clamped it shut, until she put her notebook in her bag.

She spoke softly, to keep her mouth from doing anything it might regret. "Adrien?" She said. Adrien started, as though she had awoken him from sleep. He looked back at her. "Are you okay?"

Adrien didn't answer her immediately but eventually nodded.

Marionette sighed, relieved. She glanced at Alya, who subtly gave her a thumbs up. She was so distracted at keeping her mouth quiet that it took her a moment to realize Adrien was still talking.

"Oh! Sorry. Can you say that again?"

"Yeah." Was it Marinette's imagination, or did his face turn pink? "I was just wondering if you and Ayla want to try that zoo trip again? I wouldn't mind seeing the animals still in their cages."

Marinette blinked, not quite believing it. But when Adrien looked expectantly at her, her mouth tumbled. "S-sure! I'd be glad to. It's always fun to hang out with you." She bit down on her tongue; she hadn't meant to say that. "Uh wh-when?"

Adrien shrugged. "You cool for today? We could meet there around 4:30."

Marinette nodded, a little too enthusiastically. "Sure. See you then!"

Nino and Adrien walked out, talking. Marionette turned to Ayla, grinning.

"I told you that if you got rid of that mental block you'd be able to do it!" Alya pumped her fist. "You're going on a double date with Adrien! You talked to him without falling over!"

Marinette blushed. "Yes! I did! I only forgot how to breathe for a minute!" Alya rolled her eyes.

* * *

Nino and Adrien walked down the steps. "Why are we going to the zoo? The last time we went, we were trying to get Marinette to like me." He paused. "Oh and all the animals escaped."

Adrien glanced back to the classroom, where Marinette and Alya were just leaving. He watched Marinette smile, excited about something. "I don't know. Marionette seems like a cool girl. I want to get to know her better."

Nino nodded, pushing open the school door. "She's cool. Ayla talks about her a lot."

Adrien rolled his eyes. "Not to mention you had a crush on her."

Nino shrugged. "She's cool. But I have my Alya now." He blinked. "Do you like Marinette?"

Normally, Adrien would immediately deny ever liking Marinette, saying she was just a friend. But this time, he smiled. "It's a bit too soon after L- I mean, after my broken heart. I want to have some time. I would like to get to know Marinette though." Adrien thought of Marinette's beautiful handwriting and her doodles. She thought of her bravery for standing up to Chloe. He thought of her private love letter to her crush.

Who knew? Maybe Marinette liked _him_.

After Nino and Adrien walked in silence for a few minutes, Adrien said, "Who knows what will happen?"


	5. Chapter 5

_The Romantic Adventures of the Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir_

* * *

 **A/N This story is devoted to my cousin and aunt who live too far away for me to visit. They came recently and we bonded over the beginnings of this story. My cousin gave me the idea for the bad guy, and I put it in. Enjoy "Mr. StinkyCheeseMan".**

 **Side note; This was a particularly specific scene. So if I don't upload it in time, sorry. I'm trying to put quality above quantity. :)**

* * *

Marinette ran home, as though she were competing in the Olympics. Alya followed her, much slower, while checking out her blog.

By the time Alya had gotten there, Marinette had dumped out her closet and was underneath the pile of clothes. When she heard Alya climb up, she jumped out of the pile. "What do I wear Alya?"

Alya sighed and sat at Marinette's desk chair. "Just wear what you normally wear! It's not like he'll be expecting anything else."

"That's the thing!" Marinette jumped in front of Alya, clothes over her shoulders. "What if he does expect something else? He could be thinking of this as an actual formal date!"

"To the _zoo_?"

"I'm sure that people have gone to the zoo to be romantic before."

Alya sighed. "You're overthinking this. He's probably expecting you to wear the same clothes. Everyone wears the same clothes!"

"But I don't want him thinking that I'm like everyone else."

"Here-" Alya walked to the closet. She perused her options before finally taking out a pink dress that Marinette had designed ages ago. "Here. This dress will show that you can be classy outside of school."

"But it's to the zoo! Don't you think that's a little-"

"Too much?" Alya finished, crossing her arms. Marinette sighed, realizing that she was definitely overreacting. She grinned apologetically to Alya, who rolled her eyes.

"Eventually, you can get all girly and show him you're not afraid to show off your style. But for now, just be you. He has to get to know you better before you can get with him."

Marinette sighed, but nodded.

"Don't forget-" Alya wagged her finger. "You don't know everything there is to know about him either."

Marinette blinked. "I'm...pretty sure I do." She walked over to her chart and pulled down Adrien's schedule. She gestured to it with a flourish.

Alya sighed. "You know, it's really unhealthy to spend all of your time obsessing over him. What else do you even do?"

Marinette thought of her battles with the akuma. "Um sew my designs together?" She laughed, innocently.

"Anyway, my point is that you don't know what really matters. What's his favorite color? What does he want to be in twenty years? What are some of his dreams?"

Marinette scratched her head. "That's true." Marinette thought about it. Then she looked to the relationship chart that she had hung up on her wall. She bit her lip, thinking. Then, she grabbed a sticky note and wrote 'Get to know better' and stuck it on top of 'Get together with Adrien'. She turned back to Alya smiling. Alya winked.

"Good call Marinette. Now if he ever comes over, you won't have to scramble to hide stuff..." She looked around the room, eyeing all the Adrien posters. "Er...as much."

Marinette laughed.

* * *

Timothy watched as two teenagers walked past his shop. His son, Ron, almost ran into them. Timothy watched him apologize multiple times before he ran into the shop.

He swung the door open, making the tiny bell ring. "Father!"

Timothy sighed before turning around with open arms. "Son." He nodded, welcoming Ron in.

"Father I have a brilliant new idea."

"Son," Timothy shook his head at his son, interrupting what was no doubt another ludicrous idea. "Walk with me." Timothy opened the door to the back and heard his son follow him. Timothy led him to the back, to the computer. "What did we agree on?"

"We agreed that you would handle the cheese making and I would handle the sales. But Father my new invention will make it a hundred times easier and more efficient-"

"Enough, Ron. Our family has owned this cheese shop for over a hundred years. We will not be changing how we make cheese. It's tradition."

"But Father-"

"I said that's enough." Timothy closed the door on him, leaving him to write the sales report.

* * *

"Yes." A deep voice said. The window opened.

Hawkmoth.

"A son, denied by his father to spread his ideas. Such negative feelings." He held his hand out. "Perfect for my little akuma." A butterfly landed onto his hand. He put his other hand above it to give it it's evilness. "Fly away my akuma. And evilize him!"

The butterfly flew away from him, to find its victim.

* * *

Ron sat at the computer, grumbling to himself. "Stupid stubborn Dad. Why can't he listen?"

The akuma flew in through a cracked open window, landing on his glasses.

"Mr. StinkyCheeseMan." Ron looked up, into the magic phone thing. "I am HawkMoth. I am granting you the power to use your inventions. With your powers, your father will be forced to pay attention to you. But, in return, you must get me Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculouses.

"Yes, Hawkmoth." Purple crawled over his body. He wore a black suit, with cheese circles around his arms and waist. His glasses expanded and turned yellow. He laughed, much like a mad scientist.

* * *

The guys got there a little early to pay for the tickets. They waited on the bench.

"Dude, you know Marinette's going to think this is a double date."

Adrien had thought about that. "I know. I just want to get to know her better." He shrugged. "Besides, she probably likes someone else."

Nino did a double take. "Whoa what?"

Adrien nodded. "In her notes, she had written a little note to them saying how amazing they are. I'm no where near as cool."

Nino made a face, like 'What are you talking about?' and had to take a breath or two in frustration.

"Dude. You are literally a rich person who all of the girls fall over."

Adrien shrugged. "The way she described the person... Man. He sounds awesome. I don't think it's me." Adrien looked up to see Marinette and Alya. He stood up and waved to them. "Besides," he said while they were still out of earshot. "I just want another friend for now. I think I need some help getting over the other girl."

* * *

After a while, Alya had Nino distracted and kept pulling him away from Adrien and Marinette. Marinette was thankful that she got some alone time with Adrien, but she wished that Alya would make it a bit less obvious. She blushed when she saw Adrien looking at her.

"So..." Marinetti took a deep breath, preparing to start one of her many many conversation prompts that she had prepared. "I know that you like Ultimate Mecha Strike III... What else does the elusive Adrien like?"

Adrien shrugged. "Well, I like modeling."

Marinette said "Well, I can't relate to that."

She bashed her mouth in her brain. In the conversation script, he was supposed to mention a game or something and she would say "I can relate." But her mouth did what it could with what it had.

Adrien shook his head. "Sorry. I like other video games. Like... Well, first thing that comes to mind is the old NES games. Like super Mario brothers." He glanced at her.

Marinette forgot the script in her head. "No way! My dad and I used to play that. Other people don't know that system very well, but man! I grew up on that!"

Adrien grinned and the two had a long light hearted conversation about Nintendo. By the end of it, Marinette learned that Adrien had had pretty much every system ever but preferred to play his NES.

By the end of it, Adrien put his finger over his lip, and did his best Mario impression. "Oi! Luigi! I mustache you a question!"

Marinette laughed really hard. She wiped a tear from her eye. "Normally that wouldn't make me laugh but it caught me completely off guard."

Adrien smiled at her reaction. Eventually, the two fell into silence. Marinette couldn't tell if it was awkward or not.

"Hey, Marinette?"

Marinette tried not to get too excited at how he said her name. "Yes?"

"I uh I have a favor to ask you." Adrien glanced at Nino and Alya, who were looking at the now-caged panther. "Let's sit over here." He led her to a bench.

When they sat down, Marinette wondered what he would say. Would he say that he liked her? But he had a favor to ask her.

Marinette suddenly had deja vu. Adrien and Cat Noir both took their time saying what they wanted to say.

"I realized I haven't been a very good friend to you, Marinette." Marinette blinked. That's not what he expected to say. "I get so busy with everything father wants and I only ever hang out with Nino. I never hang out with you. I want to start over our friendship."

Marinette said "Hmm." So. He really did think of them as just friends. She took a deep breath in and reminded herself that that had always been the case. She was just trying to win him over.

Adrien hesitated. "I need your help Marinette."

"With what?"

Adrien looked away from her. "You asked me earlier if I was okay. I'm really not. I had my heart broken recently."

Marinette blinked, hard, trying to focus on the task at hand. "Really? What does that have to do with me?"

Adrien took his time answering. "I need to be distracted. I need to surround myself with friends in order to get over her."

Marinette huffed, angry. Adrien looked up at her, shocked. "Well, that sounds like you're just going to be using me."

"What? No. That's not-"

Marinette could feel her tears well up. "Well, Adrien, if you only see me as a way to get distract you from some other girl then I'll be leaving then." She tried to storm off but Adrien grabbed her arm, gently, but firmly as well.

"Marinette..." Adrien spoke softly. Marinette turned to him, trying to wipe her tears away quickly, so he wouldn't notice. He looked at her for a moment, and pulled her in for a hug.

"I was hoping to get you to see past the fact that I'm a horrible friend and be willing to help." His voice cracked. "I am really sorry for being a horrible friend. I know it sounds like I would be using you but I-" He took a shaky breath. He held her out at arm's length. "I really do need your help Marinette. If not to get over my broken heart, then to get to know you better. The last thing I want to do is hurt you. I really do want to be friends with you."

Marinette searched his eyes. He seemed to be serious.

She felt Tikki pat her side, twice. The kwami was encouraging her to help Adrien out.

"I-"

Alya's scream could be heard and the two whipped their heads around to see a man, floating above a flood of cheese.


	6. Chapter 6

_The Romantic Adventures of The Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir_

* * *

 **A/N This story is dedicated to my cousin and aunt, who live too far away for me to visit.**

 **Also, for those who didn't know, the akumatized person "Mr. Stinkycheeseman" was made by my young cousin because I had asked her what the villain should be named and so now he is in my story. :)**

* * *

Adrien and Marinette looked up to see a man floating above a flood of cheese.

Adrien groaned. "Cheese. Of all the things, it had to be cheese." He felt Plagg move around and quickly held his jacket to prevent the Kwami from revealing himself.

Marinette gasped and pointed, "Alya!"

The mysterious villain had captured civilians inside of the cheese flood, including Nino and Alya. Adrien and Marinette watched in horror as the flood washed away from them and they had a cheese coating over them.

The villain, having heard Marinette, turned to face them. He laughed and Adrien was reminded of a rat chattering. Adrien could see now that he was controlling the cheese that decorated him, keeping him in the air.

The bad guy's glasses glistened and he sent a wave of fondue towards the pair. Adrien grabbed Marinettes arm and took off running.

"Adrien! We'll never outrun it! We need to be smart about this!"

Adrien looked back at her. "Well what do you suggest?"

* * *

Marinette glanced around. "There."

Adrien released her arm and she ran in front of him, leading him around the corner.

There was a playground near the meerkat exhibit that was supposed to let kids act like meerkats. (Her mom and dad had taken her there countless times, losing her a couple of times.)

She quickly showed Adrien a hiding spot. "Stay here and keep quiet." She told him.

"What will you do?" Adrien asked.

"I'll be lower to the ground, hiding right here." She pointed. "As long as he doesn't come over here too close with his flood, I should be fine."

Adrien nodded and ducked inside.

Marinette scampered to her spot. Once she was tucked in, she took a deep breath, calming her nerves. She could easily turn into Ladybug and beat the bad guy; the akuma was in his obnoxious glasses, much like the Gamer's had been. But she couldn't risk being seen by Adrien. She decided to wait it out.

She watched the entrance to the playground with her limited view. She tried to listen for him, but the echoey tunnel like playground made it hard to hear outside.

Suddenly, there was yellow liquid. Cheese. Marinette's eyes widened as she realized it was coming towards her, quickly.

If she got caught, she wouldn't be able to transform into Ladybug and save Paris!"

"Marinette."

She jumped, hearing Adriens whispered voice. She whispered back. "Yeah?"

"When the villain is gone, you need to run. Try to get to high ground."

Marinette's brain wasn't processing what he was saying. "What are you-"

"Hey Ugly!" Adriens voice suddenly got louder. It sounded like Adrien had climbed to the top of the playground. Marinette saw the cheese turn, as though it followed its master's movements.

Marinette suddenly didn't see much, just the back of Adrien's jacket.

"What do you think you're doing, ugly? You're so ugly you belong in one of the cages." Adrien subtly reached for Marinette. Marinette touched his hand in reassurance. Adrien walked to the left, took a whiff and said "Phooey! Didn't anyone teach you how to make cheese?"

The villain growled and threw something heavy towards Adrien. Marinette watched him hop over the fence and out of her field of view.

Leading the villain away from her.

Marinette smiled and, when it was safe, exited her hiding spot. He had saved her! Adrien had saved her!

"Marinette!" Tiki said, flying up to her face.

"Did you see that Tikki? Adrien risked his life...to save mine!"

"That's great Marinette. But now, Ladybug has to save his!"

Marinette had her dreamy face on for a moment more before panicking.

"Oh! Oh no! _I'm_ Ladybug! I'm supposed to save _him_!"

"Hurry Marinette! We don't have much time!"

"Tikki! Spots on!"

* * *

Adrien ran for his life, his past superhero heroics making him faster.

Plagg flew into Adrien's hair in order to talk to him without being hidden. "You have to find a hiding place in order to transform!"

Adrien was running out of breath. His super powers definitely made it easier on him to breathe while running. "No! I can't! Not after..." He trailed off, panting.

"Ew dude! Your hair smells like strawberries!"

Adrien turned a corner, finding the exit of the zoo. He glanced around, before deciding to hide in the bushes.

"Great!" Plagg flew out. "Now you can transform!"

"No Plagg. I'm not ready to face...her."

"But there's a cheese villain on the rampage! If you hate the smell of my cheese, imagine what the city will be like if we don't stop him!"

"Plagg!" Adrien was getting frustrated. "I can't!" Tears finally came. "I don't know how to face her! I tried to make her love me but I can't because she likes someone else! How can I compete against someone I don't even know? How can I face her after that?"

Adrien swiped at his tears, angry at himself. "I know why you always asked how I could tell if I was in love. Now I know, I couldn't. Because I don't know who she is."

For once, Plagg was quiet. Then, after a few moments, he flew to Adrien's shoulder and patted him.

"That's not the reason." Plagg didn't wait for a response. "It's because I've seen hundreds of boys think that they like a girl when, in reality, they were only infatuated." Plagg flew back and looked down. "Now I know that you legitimately loved her because youre this hurt by her."

The two were silent for a moment. Plagg sat on Adrien's leg, thinking.

"Okay, I know you're not ready to face her..." Plagg said. "But how about saving Paris? She needs your help."

Adrien scoffed. "She could do it all on her own."

Plagg shook his head. "How many bad guys has she taken down without you?"

Adrien had to admit he had a point.

"How about you transform and be on standby. If Ladybug needs your help, you can just do whatever you gotta do and then get out of there. No contact required."

When Adrien hesitated still, Plagg got close.

"Paris needs you, Cat Noir."

Adrien's eyes flashed. "Plagg! Claws out!"

* * *

 **A/N Thank you for reviewing. All the reviews made me smile. (Yes, even the one that threatened to sue me if I didn't update. That made me laugh XD)**


	7. Chapter 7

_The Romantic Adventures of The Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir_

* * *

Ladybug swung to where Marinette had last seen the villain. She looked around and was pleased to discover that he had left an obvious trail of cheese goop. She followed it, leading to the front of the zoo.

She raced in that direction, taking out her phone to call Cat Noir...

She almost tripped as she remembered the day before. How could she call him when he probably didn't want to hear from her?

But he was a superhero. It was his job!

Spotting the flying cheese villain, Ladybug hid behind a statue of a lion. She looked down, debating. She didn't want to hurt him and make him come...but she needed his help.

After a long pause, she put her phone away.

* * *

Cat Noir watched as Ladybug put away her phone. He didn't know how he felt about that.

Ladybug's expression steeled and she flung her yo-yo towards the high entryway of the zoo, sneaking around the bad guy.

"I will make this city be covered in cheese!" Mr. StinkyCheeseMan said. "Then, my father will have to taste it! See that my way is better."

He looked towards a family, who were entering the zoo, giving Ladybug a clear shot. She swung towards him, reaching for the glasses...

The villain looked up as soon as she was close, making a block of cheese catch her and wrap around her, trapping her.

"You will surrender your miraculous to me," he said, "or you will face the wrath of Mr. StinkyCheeseMan!"

* * *

Ladybug heard laughter coming from the bushes as she struggled against the cheese. It sounded like Adrien's laugh.

 _Not helping, Adrien!_ She thought.

Mr. StinkyCheeseMan heard it too. He faced the bushes. "You _dare_ to laugh at Mr. StinkyCheaseMan?" He scoffed. "You will pay for that!"

He threw giant hunks of cheeses towards the bushes.

Ladybug fully expected Adrien to leap out of the bushes, but instead, it turned out to be Cat Noir.

She blinked. Then, where was Adrien? Was it Cat Noir who had laughed?

It must have been.

A little thought was forming in her head, but she forced herself to focus on the task at hand.

She heard Cat Noir yell, "Cataclysm!" and felt the cheese around her crumble. When she landed safely on the ground, Ladybug said, "Thanks Cat Noir!"

This would be the moment when Cat Noir would respond with something witty. But instead he remained silent.

So. That's how he wanted to play it.

Ladybug sighed, just wanting the battle to end.

"Lucky Charm!"

A kite appeared. Ladybug caught it. "Uh..." Ladybug looked at Cat Noir. "Any ideas?"

Cat Noir looked away.

"Enought!" Mr. StinkyCheeseMan yelled. "This ends now!"

The two superheroes dove away in opposite directions to avoid the giant cheese wheels that came for them. Cat Noir stuck his tongue out at the bad guy and led him away from Ladybug. She watched him run away, her heart hurting for her friend. Despite how she had hurt him, he was still helping her out.

Ladybug looked around. There was a cheese tower to her right. She looked left, at the giant fan that kept visitors cool.

"Got it!" She exclaimed. She ran to the fan, disconnecting it from the stand that kept it still. She fixed it to where it would be pointing up, at a bit of an angle and climbed up the tower, trying not to make it fall. Mr. StinkyCheeseMan looked at her.

"What are you doing?" He demanded.

"Ending this fight!" Ladybug jumped, holding the kite out. the wind from the fan caught the kite and she flew straight for Mr. StinkyCheeseMan. "No!" He yelled, as she grabbed his glasses.

When she landed, she snapped them in half. The akuma flew out of them.

* * *

Cat Noir left as Ladybug finished her deevilizing process.

She didn't need him for this bit. He hurried back to where Marinette had been, to make sure she was okay.

* * *

Once everything had returned to normal, Ladybug, out of instinct, held her fist out. "P-oh." She looked around for Cat Noir. He had left.

Her heart hurt. Cat Noir was one of her best friends. If he wasn't talking to her...

Ladybug sighed, once again debating if she should call him or not.

In the end, she decided not to. He needed some space.

But that didn't make it hurt any less.

* * *

Adrien ran for the meerkat exhibit, wanting to see his friend.

"Marinette!" He called. He looked in the playground. She wasn't there.

He looked around. Where could she be?

"Adrien!"

He looked around, spotting Nino and Alya. "Hey dude!" Nino said and the two jogged towards him.

"Hey guys. I'm glad you're alright." Adrien said. He looked around again. "Have you guys seen Marinette?"

Nino and Alya looked at each other. "No?" Alya said. "Wasn't she with you?"

"Yeah. But..." He looked back at the Meerkat playground. "I left her here."

"You _left_ her?" Alya looked upset and Nino had to hold her back. "You left her in the middle of an _akuma attack_? You- You-!"

Adrien took a step back. He already felt guilty! They shouldn't be wasting time finding when they should be trying to find Marinette!

"Hey guys!" Marinette jogged up. She looked at Alya. "What are you doing?"

Both Alya and Adrien sighed in relief.

Alya; "Marinette!"

Adrien; "You're okay!"

Adrien rushed up to her."You _are_ okay, right? I would feel awful if anything had happened to you."

Marinette nodded.

"That's good." Air released from his lungs. He had not realized that he had been holding his breath.

He hadn't realized how concerned he had been for her. He looked into Marinette's eyes and a whisper of a feeling started in his head. Something started to spark in his heart when he looked at her.

* * *

Marinette blushed under Adrien's gaze. He hadn't said anything else. Was she supposed to respond?

Alya stood in front of Marinette, holding her at arm's length. "Are you okay? Adrien said he left you here! What happened?"

"Oh!" Marinette turned to Adrien. "He led Mr. StinkyCheeseMan away from me, giving me the chance to escape. I hid over uh..." she glanced around and pointed at some bushes. "There. Those bushes made it hard for the cheese to touch me."

Marinette looked down. "I wanted to thank you for saving me. You were very brave."

"Oh it was nothing." Marinette glanced up. Adrien was scratching the back of his head and...blushing?

The two didn't say anything for a minute. Was he expecting her to say something? Wasn't he supposed to say something?

Fortunately, Alya coughed. "Well! I think I've seen enough of the zoo for one day."

Nino laughed. Marinette and Adrien caught each other's glance. Marinette looked away, a small smile making its way on her face.

* * *

Marinette and Adrien walked to the bakery together. Alya had to go home quickly to tell her parents she was okay. Nino went with her. Or, at least, Ayla dragged him with her. _Subtle Alya._

Marinette had thought that they would have a conversation but so far, they were having a quiet walk, pleasant walk. The sun was setting and making everything a nice fading orange color. Marinette thought about their earlier conversation, trying to decide if that was better than this. In the end, she decided they were both the same. Any time with Adrien was perfect.

It was only too soon that they made it to the bakery. Adrien opened the door for her.

"This was fun." She said to him.

He laughed, "Not having any time with me? Almost getting attacked by an akuma?"

Marinette laughed, softly. "No...the time that we did spend. It was fun."

Adrien nodded. "I had fun too. I wish it didn't have to end..."

The two didn't say anything for a minute. Marinette's heart thumped and she asked, "Do you want to come in for dinner?"

It was at that moment that Adrien's stomach growled. Marinette couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes please! I'm starving!" He said, laughing. Marinette walked in and he followed. Marinette smiled. She hoped he liked macaroni and camembert cheese.


	8. Chapter 8

_The Romantic Adventures of The Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir_

* * *

 **A/N I hope I am writing Marinette and Adrien's chemistry well, because I would hate it if I messed the perfection up.**

 **Oh yes. And I already have an idea for another story. :3 Keep an eye out for that one when this one is done, okay?**

* * *

 _A few months later_

Marinette and Adrien got to spend more and more time together. After a while, Adrien was having Nathalie put her into his schedule, making sure he got to hang out with her for several hours every week at her house. They would hang out with Alya and Nino out at the movies or at the park. Always with their friends.

Adrien sighed, laying on his belly, looking at a selfie of Marinette and him. They had taken a couple weeks ago. Adrien had taken out his phone and wanted to take a picture of just him and Marinette, but Alya and Nino had wanted in. Fortunately, Marinette caught him afterwards and took a picture alone with him. She had a held up a peace sign at the camera, winking. She asked him to send it to her, giving him her phone number. He immediately typed the number in, sending her the pic. She had run off afterwards, saying she had to help out at the bakery.

He smiled at the picture. It was one of his favorites, even though his hair was a bit messed up. Marinette looked perfect.

Plagg came out of hiding. "What did I say on the first day of school? What was it...what was it..." Plagg pretended to think. "Oh yeah! 'We already got a couple of lovebirds.' And what did _you_ say?"

Adrien rolled his eyes. "I said, 'She's just a friend.'"

"Right. So. It shouldn't be _that_ hard to phone a _friend_ and ask them to see a movie."

Adrien groaned and turned onto his back. "She's not just a friend anymore."

Plagg stuck some cheese into his mouth. "Wasn't it only a couple months ago that you were obsessed over Ladybug? 'The love of your life'?"

Adrien glared at Plagg. Things between him and Ladybug had been...different. She had apologized and he had accepted the apology. It took some time, but the two finally got back to a friendship level. Cat Noir tried less to impress her and more to be her annoying little brother. (It worked a little too well.)

"Yeah, well... Now all I can think about is Marinette."

While he had been distracted by Ladybug, he had missed out on such an amazing girl. She was funny, sweet, and liked video games!

Not to mention, he could hang out with her for more than five minutes at a time.

He sat up and put his hands together as though he were praying. He groaned again, in agony about calling her.

"Dude, just pick up the phone and call her!"

Adrien dropped his head into his hands. "I think she likes someone else." He thought about her notebook from a couple months ago, where she had talked about an amazing guy who was so nice.

Plagg groaned. "Have you seen her hanging out with anyone else?"

Adrien had to admit he had a point.

* * *

Marinette was on her belly, on her bed, with her face buried in a pillow.

"Come on Marinette!" Tikki flew around her head. "How hard is it to ask him on a date?"

A muffled "Very" came from the bed. Tikki sighed.

"It's obvious that he likes you! He hangs out with you all the time!"

They _had_ been hanging out fairly often. Marinette lifted her face to look at the picture they had taken at the park that one day. Adrien had wanted to take pictures and Marinette couldn't waste the perfect opportunity to get a picture with him. She had actually run back and made a fool of herself to get the picture. He had looked absolutely perfect in the picture, but she had pulled a goofy pose. She sighed, looking at it. He had a leaf in his hair, but he still looked perfect.

He had sent her the picture and now she had his phone number!

She could ask him out on a date...right?

Marinette lifted her hand up, reaching for her phone...when suddenly thoughts of him laughing at her flew across her mind.

"Nope!" She said, hiding under her blankets again. Tikki sighed.

* * *

"Okay, dude, this is getting just sad."

Adrien was on the floor, cross-legged, eyes closed, with his hands on his head, trying to psych himself into calling Marinette. He had been debating about calling her for an hour now. He opened one eye at Plagg.

"Shh. I'm trying to concentrate." He closed his eyes again, focusing.

Plagg rolled his eyes and oh-so-quietly flew around Adrien's head. He snatched the phone up.

Adrien responded without even looking. "It's password protected!"

Plagg rolled his eyes again. "It's like you don't know I have powers."

Plagg placed his hand on the phone, causing black power...stuff to crawl through the phone, unlocking it. When it made the unlock sound, Adrien opened his eyes.

"Oh don't do it Plagg!" Plagge lifted the phone to the other side of the bed, making it harder for Adrien to reach. He quickly went into contacts and pushed 'call' on Marinette's name.

"There," he said, tossing the phone back to Adrien. He fumbled with it before having it in his hand. "You better go through with it or else Marinette will wonder why you hung up."

* * *

Marinette jumped when her phone started to ring. "O-oh?"

She picked it up and looked at the name. She dropped it like a hot potato. "Ah! It's Adrien!"

"Answer it Marinette!" Tikki said. "You better see what he wants!"

She reached for her phone, slllloooowwwllllyyyyy...

"Nope!" Marinette went into turtle mode again.

Tikki sighed, before flying over to the phone. "I'm hitting 'answer'."

Marinette lifted her head at that. "No!"

Too late. Tikki hit the button. Marinette dove for the phone.

"H-hello?"

"Marinette?"

Marinette's heart pounded. "Adrien? Hi! What's up?" Marinette almost fainted at how collected she sounded.

"Oh ahhhhh nothing."

Marinette blinked. "Nothing?" Then, why did he call her?

"Actually...well, there is something." He paused. "Do you want to go to the movies with me?"

Marinette blinked. Again. "S-sure! I'll text Alya-"

"No...I mean... I'm sure she'd like that but I was thinking more along the lines of...well...a date."

Marinette pulled the phone from her face and put her face on her pillow. After covering the phone with her hand, she screamed, excited.

After she was done, she took a breath and put the phone back to her face.

"Sure!" She said, sugary sweet. "When's a good time for you?"

"Well, there's a movie starting at 6:00. I can walk by your place at 5:00 so we can get something to eat first... then we can go. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect! See you then!"

* * *

When the phone call ended, both Adrien and Marinette punched the air and said, "Yesss!" Their Kwamis rolled their eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

_The Romantic Adventures of The Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir_

* * *

Marinette was starting to panic over her giant pile of clothes that had been strewn all over her room. What was she supposed to wear?

Alya was coming over, so she wasn't completely alone in this unknown world of getting ready for a date.

Tikki, tiredly, watched as Marinette jumped from clothes pile to clothes pile. They had battled another akuma that day and they had just finished ten minutes before. "If you battle with an akuma, you can handle anything." Tikki took a bite out of her cookie.

Marinette held up a shirt with a panda on it. "They're not the same, Tikki!" She tossed the shirt onto another pile. "When I'm Ladybug, I'm cool! I can save the world and impress billions at once. When I'm me, I'm a clutz! How am I supposed to impress Adrien?"

"You are Ladybug though. You'll be fine Marinette! Just be yourself!"

"Not to mention that the akuma battle got in the way of my getting ready time!" Marinette glanced at the clock. "Good thing Alya is coming over soon."

At that moment, Marinette heard someone walking up the stairs. "Hide Tikki!"

Tikki hid just in time. Alya's head popped up. "Hey girl!"

"Hi Alya." Marinette was digging through another pile of clothes.

Alya stood up and looked around. "This looks like the first time we all went to the zoo...but like a thousand times worse."

"Well, the stakes are much higher this time! This is a legitimate date!"

Alya smirked and put her hands on her hips. "A date to the movies. Where he won't be able to see your outfit."

"...We're going out to eat first."

"Oh." Alya's smirk fell and her face grew serious. "Where? A diner? A fast food restaurant?"

"I don't know. He didn't say."

Alya tsked and shook her head. "Boys. They don't understand that we need to know these things."

Alya sat Marinette down on her computer chair and got to work. She got out her makeup kit and did a light coating.

"Should I put my hair down?"

Alya shook her head. "That's way too intimate for the first date. Even _I_ haven't seen your hair down. Wait until you've had a couple dates."

Marinette's heart pounded at the thought of having another date with Adrien. She could barely comprehend that she was going on one date with him!

* * *

Adrien lay down on his bed, relaxing after the akuma battle.

It had been a tricky one. The bad guy had been able to read minds, anticipating every one of Ladybug's moves.

Cat Noir's mind had been elsewhere, relying on instinct to take down the bad guy. It made it harder for Mr MindManiac to use his power again Cat Noir.

He had been focused on Marinette.

He smiled, thinking about her once again. Eventually, he got up, stretched, and took a quick shower.

When he got out, he looked in his closet for something to wear. In the end, he decided on a white under shirt and a black polo. He pulled on some nice jeans and his checkered converse. Then, he headed out.

When he got there, Marinette's mom hugged him, warmly greeting him.

Marinettes father, sat on the couch, and, when Adrien sat on the couch across from him, he glared at Adrien.

Adrien had been over quite a few times and had had the impression that Marinettes father had liked him so this behavior made him nervous.

Marinettes mom, oblivious to the tension (or perhaps wanting to leave to avoid it) left to get some cookies, leaving Adrien alone with Marinette's father. Adrien avoided his eyes, bouncing his leg up and down.

After a painfully long silence, her father finally spoke. "So." He said, leaning towards Adrien. "You're going on a date. With my Marinette."

Adrien gulped, suddenly aware of how...large Marinette's dad was. He nodded, adding a respectful "Yes, sir."

"Don't break her heart, or else you and I are going to have words."

Adrien nodded. "Of course sir."

Marinettes dad, apparently satisfied, leaned back.

Adrien couldn't handle the silence anymore. He attempted at humor.

"Sir? You work at a bakery, right?"

Marinette's dad looked at him. "Yes. The one you had to walk through to get up here."

"Do you ever have any trouble with the pastries? Like the SINamon rolls?" Adrien cracked a smile. It took a moment for Marinette's dad to realize Adrien was making a joke but when he did, his laugh hit Adrien like a fire truck.

By the time Marinette came out, Adrien had shared many puns with her dad. Her dad had laughed at every single one.

he turned, grinning, at Marinette. At first, he had to look at her again. He wasn't used to his classmates wearing different clothes.

His next thought was, _Wow_.

* * *

Marinette smiled at Adrien. He looked good. When she walked over to him, she subtly breathed in through her nose and could smell his cologne.

She turned to her dad, ready to say goodbye, when she saw him wipe a tear from his eye.

"Oh Dad! Don't cry! It's just a date."

She expected him to either say "I know. But you're growing up" or fall on the couch crying. She certainly didn't expect him to look at Adrien and burst out laughing.

Marinette looked between the two, at her hysterically laughing father and at her grinning date. "Wh-what?"

Adrien shrugged. "Today, I found out your dad likes puns."

Marinette groaned. "You just opened up a whole new chapter of dad jokes."

Adrien smiled at her, gesturing towards the door. Marinette started out the door.

"Oh Wait!" Marinette's mom entered the room with a plate of cookies. She put it down and held up her phone.

Marinette felt her face turn warm. "Mom-!"

"Just one picture!"

Normally, Marinette would fight it...but she secretly wanted a photo too. "Fine."

Marinette wasn't sure how to pose but, lucky for her, Adrien did. He put his arm around her, striking a pose to the phone. Marinette tried to not look like she was melting from Adrien's arm around her.

The flash went off and her mom hesitated. "One more. Marinette! Smile!"

Marinette sighed. Did she not smile?

Adrien leaned close and whispered to her. "It helps if you think 'if I get this perfect, they won't make me do this again.'"

Marinette smiled at that and the flash went off.

"Perfect!"

Marinette missed Adrien's arm around her as soon as it left. She hugged her mom goodbye, whispering "Send me the pic."

"Already done." Her mom whispered back, winking.

"I'll have her back at 8." Adrien said, opening the door for her.


	10. Chapter 10

_The Adventures of The Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir_

* * *

When Adrien and Marinette left the bakery, Marinette couldn't help but notice what a beautiful day it was. Flowers were in bloom, the sky was clear... Everything was perfect.

Adrien led her towards a small diner nearby. Marinette suddenly realized that she had no idea how to walk. Did she walk besides him or behind him? Her arms beside her or swaying?

She was so focused on looking normal that she jumped when Adrien put his hand on her shoulder. He put his hand up. "Sorry! I was trying to get your attention."

Marinette was furious with herself. "No, it's okay. I was just...thinking."

Marinette forced herself to focus on Adrien and not herself... But when she paid attention to him she realized he wasn't saying anything and there was an awkward silence between them. When they sat down, the waiter took their orders and they were left with the awkward silence, as though it were a wall between them.

Marinette didn't understand. She had had silences with Adrien before. Why was this one awkward?

Eventually, Adrien spoke. "I'm sorry."

Surprised, Marinette looked at him. "What for?"

"For asking you out. I never should have when I knew that you liked someone else."

Marinette's eyes widened. "What?"

"You wrote about this...amazing person in your notebook. I read it a while ago, do you remember? Then, I became closer to you and realized that I like you... And I didn't even stop to think that you might feel awkward if you said no to me."

Marinette's mouth opened and the waiter chose then to bring them their food. She thanked the waiter and didn't waste a second.

"Are you kidding me Adrien?"

Adrien looked up from his food, shocked at her sudden sharpness.

"I've liked you ever since you gave me the umbrella and told me the truth about the gum on my seat." Marinette's face was getting warm but she pressed on. "I wrote all that stuff about _you_ Adrien. I think you're awesome."

After a moment of silence, she felt a hand on her hand. Surprised, she looked up and saw Adrien smiling at her.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me."

His smile was so genuine that Marinette had to smile back.

The rest of their meal was spent in joyous conversation.

* * *

After they had finished eating and Adrien had paid, Marinette asked what movie they were going to be seeing.

Adrien smiled. "Do you like Disney?"

Marinette scoffed. "Of course!"

"We're going to see Moana."

Marinette widened her eyes. "No way! I didn't think that had come out yet!"

Adrien shrugged. "I have my resources."

Marinette grinned. "I can't wait!" Marinette hopped up and started jumping up and down. "C'mon c'mon c'mon!"

Adrien laughed. "Let me eat this last bite real quick."

Adrien stuck his fork in the last bite of cake and acted really slowly. Marinette humphed. "Hurry up!" She couldn't help but laugh at his silliness.

Adrien put it down to torture her more. "I wonder how they make the cake so good."

Marinette huffed. "Adriennnnn." She whined.

Adrien held his hands up in surrender. "Alright! Alright."

He lifted the fork even slower to his mouth. "Alllllllmmmmmmooooooossssssttttt theeeeere."

Suddenly, the cake wasn't there anymore. Adrien looked at his fork, confused. Then, he looked at Marinette who was now chewing.

"Hey!" He protested.

Marinette fluttered her eyes. "What?" She asked, innocently.

Adrien glared at her but he felt his mouth twitch in a smile. "You're going to pay for that. Didn't you tell me that you're ticklish?"

Marinette laughed. "Catch me if you can!"

She raced out of the restaurant. Adrien took out some money for a generous tip and ran after her.

Marinette was a lot faster than he had anticipated. She made it all the way to the movie theatre before Adrien caught up. Adrien stopped and caught his breath. Marinette laughed. "I win!"

"We...weren't...racing." Adrien gasped, laughing. "And I would have won if I hadn't gotten stuck behind a slow old man..."

Marinette rolled her eyes, laughing. Adrien loved her laugh.

"Right. So. Ready to see the movie, m'lady?" He said, offering up his arm for her. Her eyes widened for a second. She nodded and put her arm around his.

They walked in. Adrien nodded to the usher, who immediately ducked behind the counter and grabbed two passes, leaving behind the line of customers. He put them around each of their necks. Adrien followed him and watched Marinette out of the corner of his eye.

The movie theater was made from an older building, one with a couple secret passageways. Inside, there was a special screening room. This was a secret path, known to almost nobody. The owner of the movie theatre kept it out of use, but clean. He only offered it to people he knew could afford his prices, such as Adrien's father.

The room was large enough for a family. But small enough to where Marinette and Adrien could enjoy some privacy.

Inside consisted of several chairs. All of the comfiest chairs that Adrien, personally, had ever had. There was also a table and a bed.

Adrien blushed as he thought of the bed, but led Marinette to the chairs. When Marinette sat, she almost fell through the chair.

"Whoa!" She said, laughing. "This chair is so soft!"

"I know right? Best seat in the house!" Adrien sat next to her. Marinette adjusted and sat up in a more comfortable looking position.

"What kind of snacks do you like?" Adrien asked her as she adjusted herself.

"I like popcorn, but with the kettle corn seasoning."

Immediately an employee brought up some popcorn. Marinette looked at him with wide eyes and Adrien laughed at her expression. "What? Not used to the star treatment?"

"This is awesome!" She exclaimed. "I wouldn't mind a Dr. Pepper with no ice in it as well." The employee walked up, but apparently heard the rest of her sentence. He looked in the drink and blushed. "My apologies ma'am. I wasn't expecting the no ice part. Give me a minute." He rushed out the door. Marinette looked wide eyed at Adrien. Adrien rolled his eyes.

"He's trying. He's only been working here a month."

Marinette grabbed the drink that was now offered to her, thanking Henry. "How do you know that?"

Adrien shrugged. "I like talking to people." He thanked Henry as well. "I'm good for now, Henry. I'll share some of Marinette's popcorn. Thank you for giving us the star treatment."

Henry grinned and bowed with a flourish, exiting the room. Adrien laughed. "He treats me so well."

Marinette took a sip of her drink, seeming to think. "You really are a good person, Adrien."

Adrien, surprised, looked at her. "What makes you say that?"

Marinette took a moment before answering. "You have a ton of resources that you can get with a snap of your fingers. You've grown up used to all this money...but you still know the names and stories of people who work at a movie theaters."

Adrien looked down, blushing. "They've worked hard to make me comfortable. I figure, the least I can do is know their names."

Marinette smiled at him. He smiled back. Then, he waved to the woman behind the projector, Francine, telling her to start the movie.

* * *

About halfway through the movie, Adrien put his arm around Marinette.

* * *

At the end of the movie, both Adrien and Marinette were clapping. The lights turned back on and Marinette got up and stretched.

"What'd you think?" Adrien asked her, grabbing her popcorn and eating the last bit of it.

Marinette took a second to answer. "It was very good, thank you." She smiled at him. He smiled back and her heart thudded. Oh, she wanted his arm around her again! "There was one thing I found kind of strange though."

"What's that?"

"The fact that it's pronounced 'Mow-ahna' and not 'Mona'. I've been saying it wrong this whole time!"

Adrien laughed. "I have too, don't worry."

The two talked about the movie on the way out the door. Adrien thanked Henry and handed him a tip. Henry bowed again.

"Why does he bow to you?" Marinette asked, thinking of it for the first time. Adrien held the door open.

Adrien laughed. "Oh, he once said that people come there so rarely that they should be considered royalty." Adrien scratched his head. "I feel weird when he does it but he won't stop. I've asked him to before."

Marinette shook her head. "Your life is so awesome."

Adrien shrugged. "It would be. If dad hung out with me more."

Marinette remembered how Adrien's dad hadn't been there at career day. The two were quiet for a moment. Then, Marinette had a moment of bravery.

She reached for his hand. "Thank you for taking me out today."

Adrien's face was turning red. He adjusted their hands, making the hand holding more comfortable. "No problem." Was it just Marinette or did he seem sheepish?

"Next date, it's my treat." She said. Adrien looked like he was about to protest when Marinette raised her hand to stop him. "I know you have money pouring out of your ears, but I already know where we're going to do."

Adrien's look of protest faded into one of curiousity. "Really? Where?"

Marinette shook her head. "You're not going to be getting it out of me."

"Oh really?" He said. He reached around with his left hand and poked her in the rib.

Marinette squirmed away, laughing. "Oh no you don't! It's gonna take more than that to get it out of me."

Adrien rolled his eyes. He held his hand out and Marinette gladly took his hand back. He leaned close to her ear. "I can't wait to see what you have planned."

Marinette's heart raced at how close he was.

And suddenly, they were back at the bakery. Marinette was disappointed. They got there much quicker than she would have liked.

"I'll text you the deets, Adrien." She said, turning to the door.

"Marinette..." Adrien said, softly. Heart pounding, Marinette turned to him. Was this when the...kiss happened?

Adrien took her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it. "I had a marvelous time today. I cannot wait for our second date."

Marinette nodded, both disappointed and happy he hadn't tried to kiss her on the lips.

Adrien looked her in the eyes and told her honestly, "I don't think kissing on the first date is very gentlemanly. Perhaps at a later time." His eyes twinkled and Marinette blushed at his mind reading abilities.

"Good night, m'lady." Adrien said, releasing her hand.

"Good night, Adrien." Marinette said, in a dreamy state. She opened the door, trying to remember every detail of the date to tell Alya and write in her diary.

* * *

 **A/N Sorry this chapter is posted a little later than I originally post. I was stuck because I kept thinking about how perfect I wanted it to be. Once I let it go and just wrote, I wrote a _beautiful_ chapter. I hope you liked it!**


	11. Chapter 11

_The Adventures of The Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir_

* * *

 **A/N I don't think I will be able to post a chapter tomorrow. I am getting my wisdom teeth out. I will see how I feel in the evening. If I don't feel up to it, or loopy, then I will have to leave you guys on a cliff hanger. Sorry. :)**

* * *

Adrien turned back to Marinette, class about to begin. "So." He said, lifting his eyebrows. "What are we doing tonight?"

Marinette rolled her eyes. "That's the umpteenth time you've tried." They had walked to school together. Yesterday, after Adrien had had his photo shoot, he had called her and they had talked for a couple hours. Marinette's heart pounded as she thought of how easily they clicked.

Adrien sighed. "And some day, m'lady, that will work."

Marinette's smile turned down when Adrien turned away. Adrien...Adrien kept reminding her of-

"I think Adrien is really going to like the date!" Alya said, squeezing Marinette's shoulders.

Marinette smiled at her. "I know right!" She acted as though she were focused on her, but was speaking loud enough for Adrien to hear. "He's going to love it!"

Adrien growled and turned around again. "You're going to pay for the anticipation." He informed Marinette.

Marinette shrugged. "Somehow, I think I can live with that." The teacher called for attention and class started.

Marinette was distracted by Adrien's cologne for most of class.

* * *

Marinette and Adrien walked together after school.

"Where are we going?" Adrien asked.

Marinette had decided the only way she could keep herself from telling him is if she kept quiet. Alya had told Adrien about it. Adrien had laughed, giving Marinette a side hug, saying he could break her.

Adrien huffed. "Well, since you're not talking, I'm going to take this time to talk about you, okay?"

Marinette gave him a curious expression.

"You're amazing Marinette." He said, taking her hand. "You look past people's looks and see their inner beauty. It makes me feel happy to be near you." He leaned in close. "You know what would make you even more amazing?"

Marinette squirmed away and glared at him.

Adrien laughed. "How did you know that I was going to ask you where we're going?"

Marinette rolled her eyes and took his hand again. Adrien was quiet for a bit. Marinette turned right on a street.

"You're the one that wrote the response to my poem, weren't you?"

Marinette gave him a wide eyed look, but nodded. Adrien punched the air.

"I knew it!" He grinned at her. "I'll be honest; I didn't write it for you. I wrote it for someone else. But now? I'm so glad."

Marinette squinted her eyes at him. He held his hands up in surrender. "I'm sorry! I liked someone else at the time."

Marinette continued to squint her eyes at him. He sighed. "It's Ladybug, if you were wondering. But I'm over her now. Because you're amazing."

Marinette couldn't believe it. Adrien _had_ liked her? But...the _Ladybug_ version? And now he liked the _Marinette_ version? How? What made him downgrade to a non-superhero when he could have easily have gotten the superhero one?

"Are we almost there?" Adrien said, looking around.

Marinette realized that she had missed it. She turned around and opened the door to her uncle's shop.

* * *

Adrien stared, wide eyed around.

Games.

A ton of old fashioned games.

It was an arcade.

Adrien was vaguely aware of Marinette talking to the man behind the counter and coming back with a bag of coins.

Marinette laughed at his expression. "You okay?" She asked, semi-seriously.

"I'm in heaven." Adrien said.

"I know you have some of them." She said, blushing. "I wanted to show you my uncle's collection." Adrien finally turned his gaze away from the games and looked at the man behind the counter. He was as big as his brother. He waved and Adrien waved back.

Marinette handed him a coin and he ran to the first game he saw, Space Invaders.

* * *

Marinette was particularly good at Ultimate Mecha Strike III but she didn't practice as much on other games. Adrien could beat her sometimes. It was fairly evenly matched. She lost as much as she won.

"Dang it!" She said, as Adrien beat her high score on PacMan. Adrien stuck his tongue at her and did a little dance.

"Uh huh. Uh huh." Adrien did the sprinkler, grinning. Marinette had a sudden urge and waited for the perfect moment...before leaning in and kissing him on the cheek.

"You're so cute when you're proud of yourself." She watched, with pleasure, as Adrien's face turned as red as her Ladybug outfit.

"I-er-I..." Adrien stammered.

Marinette giggled. "Is the great Adrien Agreste stuttering?"

Adrien smiled, sheepishly. He scratched his nose, self-consciously. Marinette rolled her eyes. "Move aside, rookie. I have to defend my title."

Adrien was about to respond when there was a crash outside. Marinette whipped her head to the window.

An akumatized villain was out there. A crazy villain, with a top hat and cards, was out creating chaos. His costume was an overly-done magician's outfit. He waved his wand and suddenly a giant rabbit rampaged forward.

The laughed and Marinette groaned, not wanting to leave Adrien.

"I-er-I have to use the restroom real quick." She said, trying to make it sound convincing.

Adrien scratched his head. "Yeah! You do that. I have to-um-go home real quick. My dad likes me home whenever there's a villain. I'll check in with him and be back before you know it!" Adrien grabbed his bag and looked back before he opened the door.

Marinette was scared for him, and apparently it showed on her face. He came back and hugged her.

"Be careful." She said.

"Don't worry." He whispered in her ear. "I will."

Marinette nodded into his shoulder, holding him tight. She couldn't bare it if something happened to Adrien. She sniffed, trying not to cry, and accidentally got a whiff of his cologne. She would miss his smell if something bad happened to him.

Marinette let go first, knowing she had to stop the villain before anything bad happened. Adrien gave her one last look before running out.

Marinette glanced at the counter for her uncle, who had gone in back. "Okay Tikki! It's safe."

Tikki flew out of her bag. "That's so typical of an akuma! To interrupt a perfect date!"

Marinette nodded. "They always have the worst timing. Okay Tikki! Spots on!"

* * *

Adrien ran from the arcade, hoping that Marinette would be okay. He wanted to spend more time with her...he better beat this villain villain quickly in order to get back to his date. He ran to an alleyway and, after looking around for anyone, opened his jacket, releasing Plagg.

"Okay Plagg! Claws out!"

Once he turned into Cat Noir, he called Ladybug to let her know about the bad guy.

"Hello Ladybug!" He had dropped the 'm'lady' thing when he started going out with Marinette. "There's a bad guy on the loose."

"I know!" Ladybug said, looking away from the screen. "I'm following him now. Get here quickly!"

"On my way!" Cat Noir said, wondering how Ladybug was already on the bad guy's tail.

Cat Noir used his staff to reach Ladybug in seconds. "Where's the akuma at?" He asked.

Ladybug looked around the pillar she was hiding behind to spy on the bad guy. "I think it's in his hat."

"On it!" Cat Noir hopped into the air, landing in front of the bad guy. He whistled to get the bad guy's attention.

"Yoohoo, sir!" Cat Noir said, waving his hands. "This cat would like some peace and quiet for a catnap! Can you turn it down a bit?"

The bad guy growled and flung some magic cards towards him. Cat Noir jumped to avoid them. "You're going to have to be much faster than that."

"I am Mr. MagicMan!" He said, casting a spell to make his cards swirl around him. "Give me your miraculouses and I _might_ spare your lives."

Cat Noir rolled his eyes. "Gee, where have I heard that one before."

* * *

Ladybug chose that moment to swing her yo-yo around the bad guy, giving a satisfied grunt that she had captured him.

The Mr. MagicMan smirked. "Ladies and gentlemen, I shall now...disappear!"

Suddenly he wasn't there before, leaving behind his top hat and handkerchief. The handkerchief danced around the yo-yo and suddenly Mr. MagicMan had grabbed her yo-yo and pulled it, pulling Ladybug off of her feet.

Ladybug held onto the yo-yo and was flung around for a minute, making her dizzy. And, suddenly, Mr. MagicMan let go and she was flying through the air. She closed her eyes, knowing if she tried to catch herself she would fall...

And suddenly there was a person.

Underneath her.

"Are you okay?" She asked, looking down. Oh, it was Cat Noir.

Cat Noir eyes twitched. "Uh yeah. If I'm supposed to be seeing spots in my vision."

Ladybug sighed, relieved. If he was okay with making jokes, then he was okay.

When she took a breath, she smelled a familiar scent.

 _Adrien_.

She looked around, confused. He wasn't anywhere near her.

Slowly, she looked down. She slowly began to realize that Cat Noir smelled like Adrien.

* * *

Cat Noir looked at Ladybug, who was taking an awfully long time to get off him. "Can you...get off me?"

Ladybug, who would normally say something, simply nodded and got up. Cat Noir hopped up and looked at her. "Are you okay?" She looked like she was in a daze.

She nodded again and turned to the bad guy. Was it something he said?

Cat Noir turned to the bad guy as well. "Did you do something to her?" He asked.

Mr. MagicMan glared. "I will...as soon as these get there hands on her!" His gloves grew, turning into something like the Master Hand in Super Smash Bros.

Cat Noir Ladybug avoided the gloves with ease. Cat Noir ran towards the bad guy, faking him out. While he was distracted, Ladybug used her yo-yo to simply grab the hat from him.

"Nooo!" The bad guy said, as the hat was torn in half.

Cat Noir watched as the ladybugs healed the broken city and put his fist out. "Pound it!" He said, eyes closed. When there wasn't a hand against his, he opened his eyes and realized Ladybug wasn't there anymore. He looked around. "What? Where'd you go?"

His flashing ring reminded him that he had a date to get back to.

* * *

That night, Marinette couldn't get to sleep.

She had been so confused after that fight that she told Adrien she had a headache and he walked her home.

Or...Cat Noir did.

The more Marinette thought about it, the more it made sense. He was always gone when she was. He made just as many puns as Cat Noir did.

Cat Noir knew that the Adrien that Volpina threatened to drop was an illusion.

Marinette turned on her side. Now that she knew this, she wished she hadn't. Ladybug had broken Cat Noir's heart. _Adrien's_ heart.

How could she face him again now that she knew?


	12. Chapter 12

_The Adventures of the Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir_

* * *

 **A/N I was trying to write yesterday, but I felt too awful too. I feel pretty bad today, but not enough to stop the romance between Adrien and Marinette. :3 Enjoy this chapter. I'll try to post a second chapter today to make up for yesterday, okay? ^-^**

* * *

Marinette was sure that she had never felt this guilty in her life. She had been debating with herself all night. Was she at fault when she had had a crush on Adrien when hurting Cat Noir?

Tikki tried to console her. "Don't worry Marinette. If you tell him, then it will be alright!"

Marinette had sat up in bed. "No! I can't tell him now! He'll hate me!"

"It'll be better if you tell him now than if you wait until later!"

Marinette couldn't think of anything to say to that. When her alarm went off, she got out of bed slowly. She felt physically sick.

* * *

Adrien looked down at his phone. Nothing from Marinette. Still.

She had ended the date short after he had gotten back from helping Ladybug destroy Mr. MagicMan and he couldn't figure out why. Sure, she had said she had a headache...but wasn't that the most overused excuse to get out of a date?

He decided to text her. " _Good morning! :) Want a ride to school today?_ "

It was only after he had finished his breakfast that she responded. " _Yeah. Sorry about yesterday. I'll explain later._ "

So. It was more than just a headache. He smiled though, because at least she would tell him about it.

He hoped she was okay. He had wanted to ask her to be his girlfriend yesterday...that would have to wait until she felt better.

He grabbed a jacket and headed out the door, his bodyguard close behind.

When the car pulled up to the bakery, Marinette was already waiting.

"Hey, sorry. Were you waiting too terribly long?" Adrien asked.

Marinette shook her head. "No it's fine."

Marinette didn't say anything else. Adrien saw her glance at his bodyguard and sigh.

"So..." He asked. "What happened yesterday?"

"I'll explain later." Was her short response.

Was she upset?

"Is everything okay?" He asked.

"Everything is fine. I'm just tired today." She turned to the window and that was the end of it.

Adrien looked out his window and sighed. He wished that she would just tell him what the problem was.

* * *

Marinette couldn't tell him now. His bodyguard would hear and then Adrien would really hate her forever.

Fortunately, his bodyguard sensed that something was amiss and turned the radio on, allowing the silence to continue.

When they eventually got there, Marinette thanked his bodyguard and exited the vehicle.

And groaned, spotting Chloe.

Chloe's mouth was agape upon seeing Marinette exiting Adrien's car. Marinette glanced behind her at Adrien, asking for help with her eyes. Adrien walked to her side and took her hand, guiding her inside. Marinette tried not to look at Chloe but couldn't help it. Chloe was giving her daggers.

"Don't let Chloe get to you Marinette." Adrien smiled at her. "You're much more than she is."

Marinette gulped. _If only you knew..._ she thought. She smiled at him though, thanking him for his help.

"I really am sorry about yesterday. I'll explain it when we have a little more privacy..." She stared, pointedly behind Adrien, where Sabrina was behind a post, recording them. Adrien turned to her and stuck his tongue out at her. Sabrina scoffed and marched off.

Adrien shook his head and turned back to Marinette. "I have to go ask Mrs. Bustier about a question on the homework. I'll be right back, okay?"

Marinette nodded. "Okay."

When Adrien was gone, Marinette ran to the bathroom and splashed water on her face. How could she go all day without telling him? She didn't know if she could wait that long...she felt like throwing up. She wondered if she should ask for Alya help or not...

Marinette heard the bathroom door open and turned to see Chloe and Sabrina close the door behind them, both of them glaring at her.

"Well, well, well." Said Chloe. "If it isn't little miss-steal-my-Adrikins!"

Marinette sighed. "Can we not do this now? I'm really not in the mood for this."

Chloe's glare was so much more fierce than it usually was that Marinette shut right up.

"Adrien's much too good for you, Marinette." Chloe said, pacing around her. Marinette's heart pounded as she thought of when she accidentally broke his heart. "You act too strange. You have secrets. If you know what's good for you, you'll break up with him and send him right back to me."

Marinette murmured. "We're not together yet."

Chloe leaned into her face. "'Yet?'" She said with a snarl.

Marinette's head hung low. "We're not together," She corrected.

Chloe grinned but her face turned shocked when the toilet flushed. Juleka exited it, glaring at Chloe.

"Get out of here Chloe." She said, dangerously quiet.

Chloe gave an indignant huff. Sabrina held the door open and Chloe marched out of the room.

Juleka went over to the sinks and washed her hands. "You okay, Marinette?"

Marinette nodded, shocked when she felt water splash on her hands. She raised her hand to her face, realizing that she had been crying.

"Here," Juleka handed her a tissue from her backpack.

"Thanks." Marinette said and blew her nose.

Juleka hesitated, then said, "She's wrong, you know." Marinette looked up at the quiet girl. "You're better than she is. If Adrien were to get together with anyone, it should be you."

Marinette looked down at the tile. "You don't really believe that, do you?" She thought of hurting him again, shuddering.

Juleka walked over to her and gave her a hug. "I really do. You helped me, didn't you? You help everyone who needs it and we all appreciate it. Who cares if you're late sometimes? Who cares if you have a secret or two? You're amazing."

Juleka held her out at arm's length. "Besides, _anyone's_ better than Chloe."

That made Marinette laugh.

* * *

Adrien still didn't know what was wrong with Marinette, despite Marinette having ample opportunities to tell him.

And, in the end, he decided it didn't matter.

"Hey Marinette," he said, at the end of the day. He walked up to her desk and whispered in her ear. "I don't care why you left early. If you don't want to tell me, then that's fine. I just want to know if you're okay."

Marinette nodded and Adrien grinned at her, relieved. "Good. If you'll still have me, would you like to go on a date tonight? Nothing fancy. We can go on a picnic. I'll bring the bug spray."

Marinette laughed. "Sounds like a plan. I'll meet you at the park later, alright?"

Adrien nodded, glad she still wanted to go on a date with him. "Good. And I have a surprise for you tonight." His eyes twinkled. This would be the night he asked her to be his girlfriend.


	13. Chapter 13

_The Adventures of the Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir_

* * *

 **A/N Do you guys like it when writers respond to your reviews? I like responding, but I rarely get a response after that. XD I just really appreciate it when people give me reviews.**

 **Oh, also, I found a really pretty fanart of Marinette by Mari945 on Tumblr and tried to describe the style of her on Marinette in my story (with different clothing). I highly recommend checking it out.**

* * *

What kind of a surprise would Adrien give her? She hoped it wasn't too expensive. She didn't want to feel like she was indebted to him...

Alya was over again, helping her to get ready.

"Marinette," she said, holding up the pink dress. "It's time."

The dress was simple. The top part was white and the skirt was pink. However, it was a sleeveless shirt and Marinette had never really been comfortable revealing her arms to the world.

"Adrien has never seen my arms before..." She said, looking at them.

Alya rolled her eyes. "That is the silliest excuse I've ever heard. Put it on." She tossed the dress to a blushing Marinette. "I'm also doing your makeup today."

"What makes you so sure I should be this dressed up? It's just a picnic."

"Trust me Marinette. Have I ever steered you wrong?"

* * *

Adrien was laying on his bed, practicing what he was going to say. How did you ask a girl out?

He turned to Nino, who was playing a video game in his room. He voiced his question out loud. Nino shrugged. "I have no idea. _Alya_ asked _me_ out. Just be yourself."

Adrien laid back on the bed. "But 'myself' is a nervous wreck."

Nino's phone buzzed and he looked at the text. "Alya says that Marinette has no idea...but she's getting changed for it."

"How do girls get other girls to do stuff so easily...without telling them why?"

Nino shrugged. "Girls are good. At least, my girl is." He grinned at his phone, which buzzed again. Nino looked at Adrien.

"Get some flowers. Alya suggests getting some roses for the center."

Adrien stared at him. "Why are we doing what Alya says? Can't we do this on our own?"

Nino stared at him until he admitted his mistake. "You're right, you're right. I need some help."

* * *

Alya put down her phone, turning back to Marinette's face, fixing her eyeliner just right.

"What are you doing to my face?"

"Don't worry Marinette. This will bring out the brightness in your eyes." She leaned back and looked at her face. "Your hair is coming down today."

"What? Didn't we agree that that's too intimate?"

Alya smiled at her. "I don't remember that." And gently took out the ponytail holders.

Alya added some mascara to accentuate Marinette's eyelashes and added some blush to her face.

"Done." Alya moved out of the way and Marinette looked in the mirror.

She was shocked. Her eyes looked so much brighter than usual. Her hair was down...and it looked good. She blushed as she thought of how good she looked.

She turned to tell Alya about what a great job she had done, but she was on her phone.

"We made good timing." Alya said, turning off her phone.

"What're you talking about?" Marinette heard her phone buzz and checked it.

It was from Adrien. " _Ready for you! Come to the park when you can ;) See you soon!_ "

Marinette glared suspiciously at Alya. "You texted Nino, didn't you? And he told you what the surprise is."

Alya shook her head. "Now's not the time Marinette! Adrien's waiting for you."

Marinette rolled her eyes. "See you later Alya. And thanks."

Alya grinned, following her out the door. "You're very welcome!"

They parted ways outside of the bakery. Marinette was nervous.

While she still felt guilty about keeping Adrien in the dark about her being Ladybug, she felt better since yesterday. Juleka made her feel better about her secret. And besides! They had only gone on a couple dates. It wasn't like...they were together.

Marinette slowed down, realizing. There was no way that Adrien's surprise was asking her to be his girlfriend...was it?

She kicked herself. Why was she so good at guessing?

* * *

Adrien watched for Marinette. He had made his confession so much more amazing than he had for Ladybug. This time, there was actual music playing. He had paid for live music, instead of the boring old stereo he had used for Ladybug.

Sure, the view wasn't as great—how could you beat the view from the Eiffel Tower?—but the food was a billion times better. Adrien's personal chef had prepared the meal himself. And at least it was a cloudless night. You could see all the constellations. He had also put on a tuxedo, which he had thought was a bit over the top, but Alya had insisted.

Adrien watched as Marinette entered the park and he was shocked. Her hair was down! She looked...beautiful.

He walked up and the music started to play. He held his hand out to the surprised Marinette. He was glad Alya had talked him into wearing a tuxedo.

"M'lady." He whispered. "Won't you join me tonight?" Marinette didn't say anything but took his hand. Adrien led her to her seat.

He introduced each of the courses with a flourish whenever they were brought out. Marinette laughed at his overly excited demeanor.

This was one of the best nights he had had in a long time. He smiled at Marinette, realizing just how much he had grown to care about her in a few short months.

* * *

Marinette was shocked when Adrien got up and took her hand, leading her to a bench. Her heart was in her throat as she realized what was about to happen.

Adrien was saying something and she forced herself to focus on his words. "Beautiful night, isn't it?"

Marinette nodded. It was. The stars were out and the fireflies had started to come out. She took a breath, telling herself that her secret wasn't that bad. She could be in a relationship with Adrien without ever telling him that she knew.

In fact, she might even be wrong! Adrien might not even be Cat Noir.

"Marinette..." Marinette felt tingles go down her spine as she turned to face Adrien, his green eyes filled with passion. _Oh snap._ She thought. There was no way he _wasn't_ Cat Noir. He put his hand on her cheek. "You're amazing Marinette. I really like you. Everytime I'm with you...there is no other place I'd rather be. I'd love to do nothing more than make you happy. Will you be my girlfriend?"

The guilt poured out of her and suddenly Marinette was crying.

* * *

Adrien wasn't sure what to do. Were those...happy tears?

"Adrien." She whispered and he had to lean real close to hear her. "I know that you're Cat Noir."

Adrien leaned back, looking at her. "You...do?" Adrien sighed, relieved. "That's great! That's actually a load off of me. I was wondering when a good time to tell you would be..." He trailed off when he saw Marinette's face. "What's wrong? Is there something wrong with me being Cat Noir?"

Marinette looked away. Adrien was suddenly wary. "How did you find out?"

Marinette closed her eyes. "Your cologne. I landed on...you and smelled it."

Adrien tried to think back to when Marinette landed on Cat Noir.

He couldn't think of a time. The only person who had landed on him recently...

Was Ladybug.

Adrien was shocked. Marinette's hands were clasped in her lap and she started to cry again.

"I'm Ladybug. And I'm the one who broke your heart all those months ago." And, as though she couldn't handle what she just said, she got up and ran out of the park. Adrien stood up and watched her go.


	14. Chapter 14

_The Romantic Adventures of the Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir_

* * *

Marinette was drowning in her thoughts, as she walked home from the park. What could she say? What could she _do_?

The more she thought about it, the more distraught she was. She closed her eyes and all she could see were green eyes flashing.

Marinette realized how much of an idiot she had been.

She ran for a nearby bench, not trusting her legs to hold herself up. She had been blind to Cat Noir, focusing purely on Adrien. She hadn't realized what a great guy Cat Noir had been.

And now that she knew they were the same person, she knew, in her heart, that she loved him.

 _All_ of him.

Tears sprung to her eyes as she realized this. She was too late to love him. She had broken his heart. How could she make it up to him?

* * *

Adrien told the musicians to leave. He was numb.

Deciding to distract himself, he started to clean up the mess that he and Marinette had made.

Once that was done, he realized he needed to think. He looked around and decided to climb a tree, like he used to do when he was smaller.

When he climbed the tree, he laid down, content to look at the stars.

And his thoughts turned towards Marinette.

She was Ladybug?

The more Adrien thought about it, the more he realized how obvious it had been. They were both amazing.

Adrien sighed, thinking of how he hadn't ever gotten over Ladybug. He grinned as he realized that he didn't have to worry about it. He liked Marinette _and_ Ladybug. He had been so distracted by the other that he hadn't realized that she could be the same person.

His smile faltered as he remembered Marinette crying and running away. He realized that...maybe Marinette didn't want to be with him.

She had liked the Adrien side of him—that was cool. She had admitted it!—But Ladybug had never liked the Cat Noir version of him, calling him immature at time.

Adrien sighed, frustrated. What was he supposed to do?

* * *

Marinette looked to the sky. Adrien did too.

Flying across the sky was a shooting star. Both saw the shooting star at the same time.

They sighed, each wondering what the other was thinking.

Adrien was determined. Marinette was scared.

* * *

 _Later that night..._

"Goodnight Mom." Marinette told her mom, wanting to just end this night. She had played games with her mom and dad, trying to distract herself from everything. Her dad had fallen asleep on the couch.

"Goodnight sweetie." Her mom kissed her on the cheek before sending her up the stairs. "Don't worry about Adrien; tomorrow's a new day."

Marinette gave her a tight smile before fleeing to her room. She had changed into her pjs earlier and plopped into bed. Tikki floated behind her, concerned.

"Marinette?"

Marinette shook her head, not wanting to talk. A moment later Tikki sounded more urgent. "Marinette!"

"Tikki, I just want to go to bed."

"You might want to look at this."

Marinette sighed and lifted her head...

To see Cat Noir outside of her room.

She almost fell out of bed in shock.

When she recovered, she quickly unlocked her window.

"H-hi." She said, sitting on her bed. Cat Noir entered through, looking at her for a moment. She blushed.

And suddenly they were both talking at once.

"I'm sorry-"

"Look, Marinette-"

They both stopped talking, both blushing. Marinette decided to put on a brave face.

"I'll go first." She stood up and let Cat Noir sit on her bed. She took a deep breath.

"Okay, so..." Marinette gulped. "I've been thinking about it... And I have to explain some things to you. I really have liked you since you lent me your umbrella. But..." Her face was burning. "I've been so obsessed over you that I didn't even consider the possibility that you were Cat Noir. I thought you were the best person ever and Cat Noir...well he was just a friend." She rushed on before Cat Noir could interrupt. "But the thing is...I realized that I like Adrien and Cat Noir, y'know?"

Cat Noir nodded, slowly. "My turn." He said. Marinette was taken aback by him cutting her off short. They traded places.

* * *

"First off, m'lady, these are for you." Cat Noir took out his roses that he had had out at the picnic. Marinette's face, while he hadn't thought it possible, turned even redder. She took them and Cat Noir's ring started to beep.

"Oh, Cat Noir...your ring-"

Cat Noir held up a hand. "You already know who I am. What's the point?"

Marinette kept quiet. Cat Noir cleared his throat.

"Marinette..." He realized this wasn't quite right. He got down onto one knee, holding her hand. "Where do I begin with you Marinette?" He said.

"I've been in love with Ladybug ever since we started fighting crime together. I, too, didn't notice the other side of you because I have been so obsessed over the side I liked first." Cat Noir tried to ignore the fact that he said "in love with". He continued on, trying not to stumble over his words. "The truth is Marinette, I was shocked when you told me you were Ladybug." He gave her a reassuring smile. "But more than that. I've never been happier." He felt his costume come off and him turn into plain old Adrien. "I never fully got over Ladybug. But that didn't make me like you any less. You gave me the best news I have ever heard."

He stood up and helped Marinette up. Marinette looked up at him, eyes brimming with tears. Adrien kissed her forehead.

"It's almost like...we're meant to be together." Adrien said. The moment he said it, however, he cringed. What if she didn't feel the same way?

* * *

Marinette blinked up at him. Then, she looked down, sheepish. "I get that." She whispered.

After a moment, she felt his hand on her cheek. She looked back up at him and he wiped some of her tears off.

"Why are you crying?" He gave a small laugh, the light glistening off of his face.

She touched his cheek. It was wet. She laughed too. "You're crying too."

Adrien gave her the purest, happiest smile. "I'm crying because I don't have to choose. Because you're you. And I'm in love with all of you. I love you Marinette."

Marinette looked down again, her tears spilling over. "I'm crying because I'm so happy that you're okay. I thought you would be heartbroken after..." Adrien covered up her mouth before she could continue.

"We are never allowed to mention that night ever again." He said, laughing. "If we had only told each other who we were before, we would never have even gone through that."

Marinette looked at him, happy to be with him. "Adrien..." She whispered. "I love you too."

Adrien brought her close to him and their lips met, tenderly. It was a gentle kiss, but one with fireworks underneath it. One filled with promise and passion. Marinette brought her hand to Adrien's hair, touching it as she used to imagine.

Once they parted, Adrien looked into her eyes and made her feel like the only girl in the world. Adrien smiled at her.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that. Our first kiss."

Marinette blushed, remembering something. "Actually...we've kissed before. You know during our fight with Dark Cupid? You couldn't remember anything? Well..."

* * *

Adrien blinked after Marinette explained, groaning. "You mean, I don't even get to remember our first kiss?"

Marinette laughed softly, clasping her hands behind Adrien's neck. "No...but the second one was better." She kissed him on the lips again, making Adrien tingle all over. "And the third." She whispered.

Adrien sighed. "You're driving me insane Marinette." He didn't want to, but his eyes accidentally wandered to the clock. "Mari..." He whispered into her ear. "I have to go. Nathalie will be wondering where I am soon."

Marinette looked at the clock. "It's midnight. Wouldn't she have wondered a couple hours ago?" She asked. Adrien was so touched by her concern that he kissed her again.

"Probably. Which is why I have to go." He called for Plagg, whom Adrien had lost track of. "Hope you've eaten plenty of Camembert, Plagg." Plagg flew in front of them.

Plagg groaned. "Who could have an appetite while you two are being disgusting... _kissing_?"

Tikki flew into view. "Only you, Plagg." She turned to Adrien. "Don't worry. He's been eating my cookies." Tikki glared at Plagg.

"Oh, I nearly forgot." Adrien turned to Marinette, taking her hand again. "Marinette..." He whispered. Marinette looked up at him, eyes sparkling. "Would you be my girlfriend?"

Marinette put her hands on his face and kissed him on the nose. "Yes, Adrien. Of course I will."

Adrien's smile couldn't get any bigger if he tried.

When Adrien eventually got home, Nathalie yelled at him for a while, chastising him for abandoning his bodyguard and worrying her.

But it was so worth it.

Marinette was his girlfriend.


	15. Chapter 15

_The Romantic Adventures of the Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir_

* * *

 **A/N Yesterday, we reached 10,000 views! *Party noises* I hope you guys have been enjoying this story as much as I have. I've really enjoyed writing it! ^_^**

 **I have been writing this and since I wrote that, we have now reached 11,000 views. O.o That blows my mind! Thanks guys!**

* * *

 _Adrien and Marinette enjoyed years together._

 _There were moments of jealousy..._

"Adrien!" Chloe would yell, daily. "Why her? Why not me?"

To which, Adrien would calmly respond, "Because she's amazing."

(Eventually, Adrien just stopped talking to her. He was tired of it.)

 _There were moments of anxiety..._

"Adrien?" Marinette would whisper quietly when they were awake for hours, just talking to each other.

"Yeah?" He would respond, just as quietly.

"You're not going to leave me tomorrow, are you?"

Adrien sighed. "Marinette...I haven't lost the spark for you. It's still there. You're all I need...Mari."

 _There were moments of pure love._

And that's where we will pick up.

* * *

Marinette was nervous and kept glancing at the clock. She sighed. She wasn't supposed to get up for another hour.

But how could someone stay in bed on a day like today?

Marinette turned over in her bed, eyeing her gown.

 _Graduation day._

Marinette smiled, thinking of all the school she would be leaving behind.

And she tried, oh so desperately, not to think of the friends she would be leaving behind.

Slowly, the thoughts drove her insane and she got up to look at the photos they had taken over the years.

She looked at her favorite picture of her and Alya. It was taken at Prom, where Adrien and Nino had chaperoned them. They had been goofing off.

Alya had gotten into an American college, planning on getting into Journalism.

"I haven't heard of any superheroes in America..." Alya had told Marinette. "But I have to leave to get my journalism in tip top shape!"

Marinette had encouraged her to go...but she would miss her.

After much debate, Marinette had decided to go to fashion school... Adrien's father had agreed to let her onto his team as long as she had the education to back it up.

Nino had worked hard to keep his reputation up and had a full career of DJing ahead of him.

Adrien...

Marinette sighed, looking at her favorite picture of him. It was the first one that they had taken together, with her dorky peace signs. Adrien's dad wasn't going to let Marinette work for him...unless Adrien took off for a year on a modeling career.

There had been so much debate. Marinette and Adrien had had many long talks about it...eventually, they decided that it was for the best, if they wanted their dreams to come true.

Marinette glanced at her door and opened up her diary box. In it, she had several pictures of her as Ladybug and Adrien as Cat Noir. They had stopped fighting bad guys a while ago, once they had captured Hawkmoth. She sighed, wistful. She missed their easy going childhood. Sure, they had to battle bad guys and the fate of the world depended on them...but the easy smiles in the picture made Marinette miss the old days.

Marinette missed Adrien and aching to call him. She stopped her hands from reaching for her phone. It was early. He was probably still asleep.

* * *

Marinette took a deep breath, counting the seconds until she would be at the stadium. She and her classmates were graduating! She might not see them for a while...

Marinette held back her tears, wondering what was in store for her classmates. She wouldn't cry today. This was her big day. Her classmates would keep in touch on occasion. They would be fine.

Marinette pulled into the student parking and opened her door. She glanced around, suddenly wary. She checked her phone, wondering where Adrien was.

There was a text from him.

" _Hey Mari!_ " Marinette still smiled at his nickname for her. " _I might be a little late. I had a bit of a problem this morning...but don't worry! I won't be late! :)_ "

Marinette shook her head at Adrien. Even when he wasn't Cat Noir, he was _still_ late. It was like a habit he couldn't break. That would eventually get annoying...

She stopped for a moment, looking up at the stadium. When would it get annoying? What was she expecting to happen after today? Her heart hurt as she thought of Adrien leaving...for an entire year! He would probably meet other people...better looking girls...

Marinette shook herself and grabbed her gown. She would _not_ cry.

Marinette followed the signs that told her where to go. She sighed, thinking of her relationship with Adrien. He was the best thing that had ever happened to her.

People talk about how they lose the spark with their significant other... When Marinette talked to her mom about it once, her mom had explained how she had thought her high school sweetheart would have been the man she married.

"I had prayed and prayed for it to work," her mom had said, "But I simply didn't want to put the effort into a new relationship. In short, I was too lazy to try to find something else. I was relieved when he graduated before me. I finally found the spark I was looking for in your dad."

Marinette frowned. She could probably survive without Adrien.

 _That sounded bad._ She cringed. _I meant... well, if everyone says that high school romances don't last..._

That hadn't stopped her from looking up the statistics of those who lasted. She had looked up stories of people who had grown up together and were still living together happily...

The likelihood that Adrien and her had that...

Well, that was practically unheard of.

The sudden realization made Marinette feel like puking. She stopped her following the signs and ran for the bathroom.

Living without Adrien?

Adrien moving on?

Marinette hung her robes on the bathroom stall and splashed water on her face. She stared at herself and sternly told herself that she would be fine. That all sorts of relationships ended on graduation day.

Marinette heard the door opened and she quickly splashed more water on her face, acting as though it were simply nerves...not heartbreak.

"Hey girl!" Alya threw her arms around Marinette. Marinette laughed when some water splashed on her friend. She was already dressed in her gown and hat. Alya's face was glowing. "You ready to graduate?" She asked, giving her shoulders a shimmy. Marinette laughed again.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" Marinette said. Alya frowned at her and Marinette sighed, apparently failing Alya's test. "What?"

"That's not the attitude I was expecting! Dude, we're _grad-u-a-ting_!" Alya drew out each syllable, enunciating just how excited Marinette should be. "We're leaving this school! We never have to take another test or do another homework assignment...or see Chloe ever again!" Alya laughed. Marinette could barely crack a smile.

"One, we're going to have to take another test in College... Two, it's probably going to be _harder_ homework at college...Three..." Marinette trailed off before picking back up again. "That's the thing. We're never going to see Chloe again."

Alya looked at Marinette like she had lost her mind. "Well, if Chloe's your best friend then..."

Marinette stuck her finger in her mouth. "Blech! No! That's not what I meant." Marinette looked back to the mirror. "I meant, we're never going to see our classmates again. Never going to see..." Marinette trailed off again.

"Hey," Alya said, hugging her friend, instantly understanding. "It'll be alright. If you guys were meant to be, then it'll work out. If not..." Alya shrugged, squeezing Marinette. "Then you can get over it. Eventually."

Marinette couldn't hold her tears back anymore. "Oh Alya! I don't want to get over him!" She fell into Alya, crying into her shoulder. "I haven't lost the spark with him yet. I still feel the same as I did forever ago! He's going to fall in love with some supermodel!"

After she cried out her frustrations and feelings onto Alya, she pulled away, wiping away her tears. Alya smiled at her.

"Better?" Marinette nodded. "Good. Because we haven't even graduated yet." Alya pointed at Marinette's gown. "You don't even have to worry about Adrien right now."

Marinette knew that she was being silly. They were graduating. Adrien wasn't going off to model for another month. They would be fine...at least for another month.

Marinette took a shaky breath and splashed her face again. She could do this. Marinette grabbed her gown and entered the stall. She was almost dressed when she heard Alya yelp.

"Alya?" She asked, concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Hurry up and get dressed! You cried for way too long. We're going to be late if we don't hurry!"

Marinette quickly put on her graduation cap and carried her shoes, not wanting to trip while they ran.

* * *

They made it just in time. The seniors were being brought into the stadium. Alya and Marinette slid into line, with their classmates. Marinette tried to find Adrien but she couldn't see while they were filing in.

When they entered the giant room, Marinette smiled at all the people. She saw her family and had to resist waving at them (You can get in a lot of trouble for messing up graduation). She had to settle for a wide grin at them.

Once they were sitting down, Marinette could finally catch a glimpse of Adrien's blonde hair. She stared at him, trying to will him to turn around and look at her.

Rose, the sweetest person ever, had an amazing speech prepared but Marinette couldn't focus on it. Marinette had heard her practice it so many times that _she_ practically had it memorized. The adults in the room, having never heard the speech before, gave Rose a standing ovation when she was done. Marinette smiled. Rose deserved Valedictorian.

The principal started calling off names. The third name on the list was Adrien Agreste. Marinette watched him and his row stand up and, when his name was called, she and Alya screamed, excitedly for him. He waved a sheepish hand around at everyone who applauded for him and his gaze fell on Marinette. He blew her a kiss! Marinette was blushing for him. He really was the sweetest boyfriend ever.

Marinette's heartbeat got louder and louder until her row stood up. She could barely hear when her name was called. She shook her principal's hand and waved to her family, grinning fully. She had did it! Marinette turned to Adrien, who was clapping the loudest. He mouthed the words, "I love you." To her. She blushed again, happy.

And she tried not to think about how it was about to be ruined by them all leaving.

Marinette sat back down and clapped, hard, when Alya's and Nino's names were called. She was so happy.

Then...something strange happened.

The Principal stood up and said something but Marinette wasn't listening. She had noticed that Adrien had gotten up and was walking to the stage.

What was he doing?

The person next to her nudged her and suddenly she noticed that everyone was looking at her. She blinked and looked behind her, just to make sure they weren't looking at someone else.

"Me?" She whispered to the girl next to her.

The girl giggled and nodded. "He just asked you on stage."

Marinette, numb and confused, got up and sidestepped in front of the row, walking up the middle of the seniors, blushing like mad.

Suddenly, music started to play. Marinette looked around, confused. What in the world was happening?

And suddenly, there was Adrien at the stage.

In a tuxedo.

Her breath caught.

"Marinette..." He said, holding a microphone. He held out his hand. Marinette hurried to the stage, trying to keep the awkward walking to the stage moment as short as possible. He led her to the middle of the stage.

"Marinette, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me." He turned her to face one of the giant screens that were facing the audience. The lights dimmed down and images went onto the screen. His poem flashed on the screen, and hers followed. Marinette's face was covered with tears as she realized it was a slide show of their relationship. Her favorite picture flashed, but others followed. Some were just of her goofing around, some were more serious.

One was a home video, one that Marinette's dad had taken.

It was at prom, and Marinette had been taking forever to put the stupid dress on.

The film showed Marinette walking down the stairs. Marinette remembered, as she watched herself, that she had felt like a princess when Adrien looked at her.

Adrien turned to the camera and whispered something. Marinette hadn't been able to hear him the first time, but this time it was clear. "I'm going to marry that girl one day."

Marinette's voice caught as the lights turned on. Adrien turned to her and brought his hand to her cheek, wiping away her tears.

"What are you doing?" She whispered to him.

"This." Adrien said.

And he got down on one knee.

Marinette watched, wide eyed, as he pulled out a ring box. Marinette's hands shook as she covered her mouth.

"Marinette Ann Dupain-Cheng." Adrien said, his eyes full of hope. "Will you marry me and make me the happiest man alive?"

He opened the ring box and Marinette was stunned at what she saw.

It wasn't an overly shiny diamond. It wasn't a giant sapphire.

It was a tiny pearl.

But she recognized parts of it.

It was her bracelet. The one she had given him before they had even gotten together. The one that she had given him for good luck at Ultimate Mecha Strike III It looked amazing and Marinette was touched that Adrien had kept it this whole time.

Marinette sobbed into a hand and held her other hand out for Adrien to slip the ring on, which he immediately complied and took her into his arms. She sobbed into his shoulder and he kissed her, over and over again.

"Is that a yes?" He asked, laughing. Marinette nodded into his shoulder and Adrien looked to the audience, most of whom were wiping away tears. "She said yes!" He said into the microphone. Marinette laughed at everyone, all of whom had stood up, cheering and screaming. She wiped away her tears and held onto Adrien.

And she smiled. Knowing that they would be okay.


	16. Chapter 16

The Romantic Adventures of the Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir

* * *

 **A/N Normally, I would respond to some of the reviews you guys have posted...but I can't see some of them. I get the email notification and try to respond but it will not let me respond. Sorry guys. I'm emailing people for help to see if I can do anything though. :) Just know that your responses mean the world to me.**

 **Also, side note, to those who think the story is ending already...BWAHAHAHA. Yeah, no. You will KNOW when I am done writing because I will be crying and trying to make you sad too. *Evil laughter***

 **Oh, and last thing. Would you guys be interested in a...sort of side story for Marinette and Adrien? Like, for their wedding night? I'll have to make a new story for it. Just wondering if you guys would be interested. ;)**

 **Okay, that's it. I'll shut up now and let you read.**

* * *

Adrien tucked his bow tie into place, getting ready to celebrate his engagement with Marinette. Ever since she had said yes two weeks before, he hadn't been able to stop smiling.

They had stayed up for hours after that, finally agreeing that they should get married when Adrien got back from his year of modeling. Adrien had wanted to have the wedding as soon as possible but Marinette had insisted.

"I don't want to marry you and spend the first year of our marriage apart." She explained. Adrien had agreed, willing to wait a million years to marry her.

Adrien turned to Nino, who was having difficulty with his own tie. Adrien sighed and walked over to him, straightening his tie for him.

"Thanks dude." Nino looked in the mirror, carefully straightening his cuff links.

Adrien laughed at his nerves. "You would think that _you_ were the one who is engaged, you're acting so nervous!"

Nino sighed. "Do you think Alya will ever like me, again?"

Adrien's smile fell. Alya.

Nino and Alya had drifted apart over the years, Alya realizing she wanted to focus on her career a bit more. Adrien looked at his friend. "I honestly don't know dude. She's got her career to worry about."

Nino looked sad at that response. Adrien had to say something to help. "Nino, are you absolutely serious about her?"

Nino nodded, looking solemn. "Then, never stop trying." Adrien said. "Get back to talking with her and keep her close. She'll want to be in a relationship eventually."

Nino nodded, slowly, before his smile came across his face. "Thanks Adrien," He said, "I needed that."

Adrien nodded and shot finger guns at his friend. "Just be yourself." And the two laughed, remembering when Nino had first told him that. That had been the day that Marinette had gotten a crush on Adrien.

When their laughter died down, Adrien looked at his friend again. "Hey man. Would you... I mean... Would you like to be my best man?"

Nino's eyes went wide. "Whoa dude. Are you sure you can trust me with that? The bachelor party would be pretty insane..."

Adrien laughed. "Yes I'm sure." Adrien smiled at him. "You're my best friend."

Nino smiled and led the way out the door.

* * *

Marinette watched her reflection in the mirror as Alya put her hair up in a formal bun. Bits of hair came down in curls. Marinette smiled at her friend when she was done.

"There!" Alya said, "Perfect."

Marinette got up and twirled in her dress. She was wearing a long formal red dress. It was a simple dress, but Marinette looked amazing in it. She looked at Alya and smiled at her.

"Thank you Alya." She said. "I don't know what I'm going to do while you're in America."

Marinette was taken aback when Alya started to cry. "I don't know what I'm going to do either."

And suddenly Alya was sobbing in her chair. Marinette raced to her friend, rubbing her back in circles.

"Alya." Marinette said, softly.

"Marinette. This is a really scary time for me." Alya said, opening up to Marinette. "I'm moving to a different county. I'm moving away from you, Adrien, and..." Alya blushed, looking away. Nino. Alya continued as though she hadn't trailed off. "I don't know if I can do it. Moving here was hard enough. But now I'm losing all the friends I've made."

Marinette held her friend tight. "Don't worry Alya. This is a tough time." She took her friend's face in her hands and squeezed it, acting as though she were a grandma pinching a child's cheeks. Alya laughed and pulled away, wiping her nose.

"This is a tough time for all of us, Alya. Heck, I'm getting married soon. We're turning into adults." Marinette fake shuddered. "But hey. You're moving back here after you're done, right?" Alya nodded. "Good. You'll be fine Alya. This is something that everyone goes through."

Alya took a shaky breath and nodded at Marinette. "Thanks Marinette."

Marinette smiled at her friend. "You're welcome." She hesitated, eyeing Alya's tear stains.. "You...might want to fix your makeup."

* * *

When they all got there, Alya and Nino entered in first. Adrien and Marinette could hear Nino from outside. They had to wait for their cue.

Marinette looked at her fiancé. He looked back at her. They both smiled, shyly.

Marinette took his hands. "This is kind of a bigger event than I thought it would be."

Adrien shrugged. "My dad insisted. He has a ton of clients who wanted to join and turning them away is a bad business plan. We'll have a big reception too." He wiggled his eyebrows at her. "But we'll have a much smaller wedding."

Marinette nodded. "At least we'll get a ton of expensive gifts."

Adrien laughed. "Come here." He said, pulling her close to him. Marinette let him sway them back and forth. "I'm so happy that you said yes Marinette." He whispered into her ear.

Marinette's heart thudded. "I'm glad you asked me." Adrien laughed and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Please welcome the happy couple, Adrien and Marinette!"

Marinette let Adrien pull her in the doors and shyly smiled at everyone. They applauded loudly for them.

* * *

After the happy couple had gone through the crowd, saying hi to as many people as possible, Marinette told Adrien that she was thirsty.

"On it," he said, pecking her on the cheek. "I'll be right back."

He raced towards the punch table, "Gangwayyy!" He yelled. He heard Marinette laughing behind him and smiled. Her laughter was his favorite sound in the world.

Once he had poured two glasses, he turned and Marinette's dad was there. "Come here!" he said, putting his arms around Adrien and lifting him into the air. Adrien, miraculously, kept the glasses from spilling. Her dad patted him on the back.

"I almost thought you would chicken out before you could do it." Marinette's dad laughed and Adrien grinned sheepishly.

"I almost did." He said. "You're daughter is amazing. I was scared she would say no."

Marinette's dad looked serious for a moment. "She wouldn't have said no to you, kid." He said, smiling. "You're pretty alright. I'm glad that you're the one who swept her off her feet and not some spoiled brat."

Adrien, touched, put down the glasses and hugged his future father-in-law. He patted him on the back and let go, glancing around. Marinette's dad laughed.

"This is a hugging family. Don't be afraid to hug." He said, patting Adrien's back good naturedly.

Adrien smiled, grabbing the glasses again. "Don't want to leave Marinette waiting." He said and Marinette's dad waved bye to him.

* * *

Marinette coughed, craving some punch. Where was Adrien? He was taking longer than she expected...

She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around. And there, was Chloe.

Marinette sighed, inwardly. She had hoped that Chloe wouldn't be there.

Outwardly, Marinette gave her best smile. "Chloe! What a surprise! What are you doing here?"

Chloe looked at her as though she had gone insane. "I got an invitation?"

Marinette's jaw popped. "That's...awesome!" Marinette said, lamely.

"Yes." Chloe said, looking around. "Where's Adrien?"

Marinette bit her lip. "Getting some punch..."

Chloe laughed. "Oh! That's good. That would have been absolutely _terrible_ if he had abandoned you in the middle of your wedding reception!" Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Marinette took a deep breath. "Yeah, that would be pretty bad."

"Have you met Ronaldo?" Chloe reached into the crowd and a seemingly random man was grabbed. Marinette was taken aback by the handsome man. "He has been in modeling for years and is a billion times richer than Adrien."

Marinette stared at her. What was she trying to say?

"My man is a billion times better than your man."

Marinette's blood was boiling. "No one is better than my Adrien." She said. She watched as Chloe glanced around again. "And if he's so much better than Adrien, then why do you keep looking around for Adrien?"

Chloe looked taken aback. "W-well..." Chloe flipped her hair. "Oh, I don't have to worry about you. Once Adrien sees that I can snag a man like this...then he'll drop you and practically beg to take me!"

Ronaldo looked at Chloe and spoke a different language to her. English? Spanish? Chloe responded flippantly. Marinette had no idea she knew a different language.

"You..." Marinette was shaking with rage. "You..."

And suddenly, Chloe was dripping in punch. "Arrgh!" She screamed. "This was an original!" She angrily looked around, looking for the offender.

Adrien showed up behind Marinette, holding only one glass of punch.

"Well, hi there Chloe! Interesting new look you got there."

Chloe glared at Adrien. "Adrien! How dare-?"

"No Chloe." Adrien stepped in front of Marinette, shielding her from Chloe's wrath. "How dare _you_. Enter _my_ wedding reception and talk to _my future wife_ like that." Adrien nodded to the side and his bodyguard showed up. "I believe that these two are done. Will you escort them out for me?"

Chloe was visibly shaking with anger. "Why!? Why did you never like me Adrien?" Adrien held up his hand to stop his bodyguard. Adrien turned to her.

"Chloe, you are an awful person." He said, matter-of-factly. "You actually inspired me to be exactly the opposite of you. I saw how you treated people and decided I never wanted to be like you." His expression softened. "In a way, thank you. If it wasn't for you, I would have turned out exactly like you and Marinette would have hated me."

Chloe stamped her foot in anger and Adrien nodded to his bodyguard, who promptly escorted Chloe and her date out. Marinette heard them arguing in the language again. Maybe it was dutch?

Adrien turned back to Marinette, handing her her drink. "Here you go. Sorry it took so long." He smiled at her and Marinette immediately kissed him on the lips. He pulled away, surprised. "What was that for?" He asked.

"I love you Adrien." Marinette said. Adrien smiled at her. A slow song started to play. He bowed to her.

"My Purrincess..." He said, and he held a hand out to her. "May I have this dance?"

Marinette giggled and blushed. "Yes, you may." She gave him her hand and the two danced for the rest of the night.


	17. Chapter 17

_The Romantic Adventures of the Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir_

* * *

Adrien packed the last of his bags. He glanced at the clock. His plane would be leaving in an hour.

Plagg came out of his jacket. "So. Modelling. Where are we going first?" Plagg started posing in absurd positions, acting as though the paparazzi were in the room. Adrien rolled his eyes.

"You won't be able to pose for anyone Plagg! You're a kwami." Plagg shrugged and sat down on Adrien's suitcase.

Marinette and Adrien had been wondering about their kwamis and if they should return their Miraculouses or not, seeing as there was no longer a threat. They had asked Master Fu about it and it turned out that kwamis could stay with their people for a very long time.

Every other day, Cat Noir and Ladybug would go out and keep their training up, just in case a bad guy decided to show up. Master Fu, the holder of the Turtle Miraculous, thought that that was a smart idea.

Adrien was glad. Over the years, he and Plagg had gotten closer. Adrien was even starting to like the smell of Camembert cheese.

Adrien glanced at the clock again, sudden sadness hitting him. He wanted to say goodbye to Marinette, but he didn't want to wake her up. She had stayed up all last night, working on her sketches. Adrien had begged her to go to sleep but she had ignored him. In the end, he told her the wrong time so that she wouldn't worry herself and get up too early. By the time she realized that he had told her the wrong time, he would already be on the plane and they wouldn't have to worry about saying goodbye.

Adrien sighed and decided to shoot her a quick text.

" _Hey Mari. I'm leaving for the airport now. You're probably still asleep but I wanted to tell you goodbye one last time. Call me when you wake up. I love you so much._ "

Adrien tucked his phone away and grabbed his suitcase. Plagg flew up and into his jacket.

Adrien looked around his room one last time. He sighed. He would miss his old bed for his travels. He would miss his friends.

Goodbyes were so hard.

* * *

Marinette was in bed, sleeping at this time.

And, suddenly, her phone buzzed. She fell out of bed in her surprise.

Groggy, she turned on her phone and looked at the text that had interrupted her dreams.

It was from Adrien. Leaving for the airport?

Marinette looked at the clock. What! She thought he wasn't leaving for another hour!

Quickly she pulled on her clothes. She stuck her head in her parents room. "Mom! I'm leaving. Adrien's already headed out!"

She heard her mom mumble something in confirmation as she raced out the door. She quickly threw open her car door and started the car.

Tikki flew out from her jacket. "Marinette?" She yawned an adorable yawn. "Is there an akuma?"

Marinette shook her head as she flew into traffic. "No Tikki! Adrien just sent me a text saying that he was leaving for the airport!"

Tikki glanced at Marinette. "Your shirt's on backwards."

Marinette glanced down and sighed. "Yeah, I'm in a bit of a rush today."

"Why did Adrien tell you the wrong time?"

Marinette looked over her shoulder and passed by a slow moving car. "Because he's an idiot. That's why."

* * *

Adrien's car stopped in front of the airport. Adrien looked towards the planes. He turned to his bodyguard and Nathalie, who were sitting in the front seat. Nathalie would be coming with him and his bodyguard...well. His bodyguard would be staying here.

Adrien struggled with saying goodbyes, so he kept it short.

His bodyguard had never been one for words, but when Adrien nodded his goodbye, he couldn't help but notice a tear escape his bodyguard. Adrien turned away, deciding it would be better.

Nathalie led the way to the luggage check in, checking the schedule as she went. Adrien put his luggage on the conveyor belt.

And suddenly, he looked around. Had someone said his name?

He shook his head. Guilt was gnawing at him.

He thought he heard it again. He looked up at Nathalie who had looked up from her schedule and looking into the crowd. Adrien turned around.

And was suddenly overtaken by a hug.

"Wha-?" Adrien said, moving back to see his attacker.

Marinette.

His expression immediately softened and he held her in his arms.

After a minute or two, Marinette pulled back.

"I was going to surprise you...but you told me that your flight left an hour later." Adrien laughed at her. He took in her backwards shirt, her messy hair and her bunny slippers. He decided, right then and there, that she was the most beautiful person in the world.

"You didn't have to get up so early." He said. "I didn't want you to get up so early. You have your own life to worry about."

Marinette looked down at the ground.

"But..." Marinette glanced up at him. He took her face in his hands. "I'm so glad you did. I'm sorry for not waking you up earlier."

He saw her starting to cry and he wiped away her tears with his thumb. She pounded his chest with her hand. "You're a stupid idiot."

Adrien smiled at her. "I didn't want to go through our goodbyes..."

"Yeah, well...that's stupid." Marinette laughed through her tears and Adrien hugged her again. He put his head on top of hers and closed his eyes, embracing her. He would miss this.

"I made you something..." Marinette said. "Er, well. I had it made." Her face was turning red and she took something out from her pocket. Adrien took the mysterious object from her.

It was a necklace. But it had a little ladybug charm on it. He quickly put it on.

"I love it." Adrien said. He kissed her on top of her head. "I'm never taking it off, bugaboo." He whispered, wrapping his arms around her. "I'm going to count the days until I can see you again. I love you so much."

* * *

Marinette smiled, hidden in Adrien's shoulder. Someone nearby coughed and the two looked up to see Nathalie.

"Hate to ruin the moment." Nathalie said, looking sympathetic. "But we do have a plane to catch."

Stupid Nathalie. Ruining moments.

Marinette sighed, knowing that she was right. She looked at Adrien one more time, who, surprisingly, was crying.

"Adrien..." She said, taking his hand again.

Adrien wiped his tears away. "I'm the absolute worst when it comes to goodbyes."

Marinette smiled. "I'll phone you later. I'll phone you so often that you'll get sick of me."

"Never going to happen, Mari." He kissed her, one last time. Marinette felt that spark that she would never get tired of and let go of his hand. He had to leave.

Marinette waved until she couldn't see him anymore. Then, she ran to the windows to watch the plane leave. Then, she waved until she couldn't see the plane anymore.

After a while, she smiled.

Tikki whispered to her, quietly. "You're very lucky to have him, Marinette. And he's lucky to have you. You'll get to see him very soon."

Marinette looked down, subtly, and nodded at her kwami.

* * *

A month later, one of Adrien's photos caught Marinette's eye.

He was wearing the necklace.

Quickly, Marinette searched his recent works. The necklace was in every single one of them.

* * *

 **A/N Twelve. Thousand. Views.**

 **Guys, thank you. I'm so happy!**

 **This has all reminded me of when I used to be a guest on fanfiction because I wanted to keep my reading a secret. It blows my mind to think that people I don't even know are reading my fanfic! Thank you guys SO MUCH!**


	18. Chapter 18

_The Romantic Adventures of the Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir_

* * *

 **A/N In case you guys didn't notice, I wasn't able to upload a new chapter in the past few days. I was overwhelmed with work so I decided to take a small break from the fanfiction. I'm really sorry about that! I worked for two hours on this one sooo...hope you like it.**

 **This one's a doozy. :)**

* * *

Marinette sat on her bed, her phone in her hand, looking at Adrien on the screen.

"It's only been four months..." She sighed, wistfully. "I miss you Adrien."

"I miss you too Mari." Adrien whispered, quietly.

"What all did you do today?"

Adrien looked uncomfortable, glancing away from the phone. "Oh, you know. The usual. We had a modeling gig I met a new girl named Patricia. She was in some of the pictures we took together.

Marinette squinted her eyes. "What's she li-"

"Adrien!" Marinette heard a girl's voice come from the phone. "I'm back!"

Adrien turned away from the the screen for a second. "Thanks Patricia!" He turned back to Marinette. "Patricia's back. She went to the grocery for me and I have to go help her put away the groceries."

"Oh, okay. Bye-" He had already hung up.

Marinette looked at the suddenly quiet phone. What was that about?

* * *

Adrien put his phone down, congratulating himself on being sneaky. He looked up at Patricia, a redheaded tall girl. "Thanks Patricia," he said, taking the necklace that she was offering, "I owe you one."

Patricia tiredly nodded at him. "You're welcome." She spoke with a slight accent. "It is a very sweet thing that you are doing."

Adrien had been collecting necklaces from each of the countries that he visited, planning on giving Marinette them all when he got home. He wouldn't be in Italy for long and Patricia offered to get a necklace for him. The one that she had gotten was a beautiful diamond heart.

While Adrien was admiring the necklace, Patricia sat down across from him. "I want to show you something." Patricia scrolled on her phone until she found the right picture. She turned her phone to Adrien.

It was one of the photos from the photoshoot. Adrien cringed as he saw it was the one where Patricia had kissed his cheek.

"This is the one we are using in the magazine. It is perfect! No?"

Adrien scratched his neck. "It looks alright...but I'd rather that one not be used. My fiancée..."

Patricia looked appalled. "Adrien! You're a _professional model._ Surely your fiancée understands that sometimes you have to kiss some people in photos!"

Adrien smiled, apologetically. "You're right. You're right." Adrien glanced at the photo again, still uncomfortable. "I guess it's fine." He thought of Marinette. She'd probably be alright with it.

* * *

"I don't get it Alya." Marinette groaned into the phone, lying on her back. "Why would he have hung up on me so quickly if he was just getting the groceries?"

Alya was quiet for a moment. "Do you think maybe..." She stopped talking for a moment.

"Do I think what?"

"Do you think that Adrien might be cheating on you?"

Marinette sprung up from her bed. "What?"

The possibility had never crossed her mind. And suddenly, all of her doubts over the past few months flew across her mind again. How difficult long distance relationships were, how high school sweethearts never last...

Marinette barely heard Alya talking, "I mean, I don't want to think that he might. Because Adrien's a nice guy. But it _might_ be a possibility." She barely saw Tikki frantically flying in front of her, shaking her head.

"I have to call him." She told the phone.

"Don't jump to conclu-" She hung up and dialled Adrien's number.

* * *

Adrien jumped hearing his phone. He had been putting Marinette's new necklace in his specially made necklace holder. So far, he had about thirty different ones.

"Hello?" He answered. "Oh! Hi Marinette!" Adrien closed the necklace holder.

"Hi." Marinette said, dryly. That was odd.

"How's it going sweetheart?"

"Adrien, are you cheating on me?"

Adrien didn't quite comprehend the question at first. "What?" He asked, shocked when he realized what she had asked. "No! Of course not! Why would you even ask that?"

Marinette was quiet a moment. Adrien realized that she must be really worried.

"Mari..." Adrien said, softly. "I would never cheat on you. I love you." Adrien glanced at his calendar. "I've been counting down the days until we get married. Until I can really call you mine."

"...Really?" Adrien heard a sniffle.

"Really." He walked over to his calendar. "Today's September 16. We're getting married on May 31st. 267 days left. Marinette..." Adrien felt tears in his eyes. "I love you and only you. Please...believe me."

Marinette was silent for a moment. Adrien felt the seconds pass as though they were hours.

Finally, he heard a sob. "Adrien I believe you." Marinette sobbed for a minute more and Adrien just wanted to hold his girl in his arms. "It's just been so hard with you so far away."

Adrien wiped away a tear. "I get it. I completely understand."

The two were silent for a moment.

"Hey..." Adrien finally said. "I have an idea. Hold on."

Adrien took a selfie and sent it to her.

* * *

Marinette jumped when her text alert went off. When she saw it was Adrien, she opened it.

It was a selfie, of him right then. His hair was a bit of a mess and he looked a bit tired. But Marinette loved it.

She put the phone back to her ear.

"My idea is that we send each other at least one picture a day. We show each other how we're doing. That way, we can pretend we're closer and see each other every day."

Marinette laughed. "That's a silly idea."

"C'mon. Send me a picture."

Marinette smiled. "Okay."

She opened up her camera and took a selfie. Her eyes were puffy and her hair was falling out of her pigtails.

But she didn't care.

When she sent it to him, he was silent for a moment. "I wish I could be there to hold you right now." Marinette felt her tears again but refused to cry again. Once was enough.

She sighed. "How are we going to make the full twelve months?" Marinette asked.

Adrien was silent for a moment. Then said, "Oh! Sorry. Forgot we were on the phone. I shrugged. You can't see that." Marinette laughed and could practically hear Adrien's Cheshire Cat grin.

"I love you so much Adrien."

"I love you too Mari." Marinette heard his voice crack. "If I could make the time go faster, I would."

* * *

 _Three months later_

Marinette and Alya were bundled up walking around downtown, Christmas shopping. Christmas wasn't for another while, but they decided to get a head start. Especially since they didn't get the chance to often. Alya was visiting for the month. Apparently, America takes Christmas very seriously.

"Ohh! Marinette! Look at that dress!" Alya said, suddenly putting her face up to the glass. The dress that she was looking at was a dark blue winter dress with a white trim. It had white fluffball buttons and white cuffs. It was very Christmas-y for a blue dress.

"I'm going to try it on." Alya said, determined.

Marinette nodded encouragingly. "Dooo eeet." She said in her weirdest voice.

Alya hesitated. "You're supposed to try and talk me out of it."

Marinette looked at her friend, wide eyed. "We just spent four hours looking for Christmas presents for everyone else. We don't know if they'll like them and we didn't even buy that much. I think that you deserve to buy yourself a Christmas gift."

Alya didn't need any more convincing and marched into the store with Marinette closely behind.

When Alya was close enough, she reached out and squealed with delight. "Oh!" She turned to Marinette with a crazed look in her eye. "Feel. This." Marinette reached out and immediately felt as though she were touching a cloud.

Marinette looked around and was pleased to discover that there was a waiting area for those who had friends (or boyfriends who were dragged by their girlfriends) to hang out. A guy was sinking deep into one of the chairs, earbuds in and playing a game on his phone.

"I'm going to hang out over there." She said, pointing. Alya nodded, distracted by feeling the whole rack of clothes. Marinette left before Alya put her face into the dress.

Marinette dropped her bags and collapsed onto a big white chair. She nodded to the guy who was sitting there, grabbing a magazine. She started flipping through it. While it was a pretty good magazine, Marinette let her mind wander.

She had bought a really cute hairpiece set for her mom. It had a ton of different animal pins that were all adorable and she knew her mom would love it. Her dad was getting a book of recipes from different countries so he could expand the menu at the bakery. There were all sorts of awesome tricks in the book!

She glanced at the area where Alya had been, making sure she wasn't around, and looked at the earrings she had gotten her. They were pretty expensive but they were absolutely fabulous and would look amazing with the dress that she was getting. Marinette smiled.

She had gotten some other gifts for her other family members as well. All of them, she felt, were very thoughtful gifts that she worked hard for.

And she still didn't know what to get Adrien.

She had always had a hard time with Adrien. He always gave her the best gifts. Even when they weren't celebrating anything! What did you give a man who has everything?

 _Adrien..._ She thought. _Man, I miss-_

Her thought froze as she turned the page.

Adrien. With a girl kissing him on the cheek.

Marinette felt her heart in her throat. What the heck?

Jealousy suddenly raged. She picked up the magazine and brought it close to her face.

 _The girl was really pretty...well, of course she is._ Marinette thought. _She's a_ model _._

Her nose was a tad bit larger but she looked flawless. Her hair was long and curled, a brilliant orange. She looked like she was having the time of her life.

She turned to Adrien, noting that he didn't look uncomfortable at all. The eye on the model's side was closed and he was smiling. Marinette brought the magazine a bit closer to look for his necklace. He was wearing a zipped up jacket so she couldn't tell if he was wearing it or not.

Marinette took a deep breath. She was looking to see if he was loyal or not.

This was silly. It was just a picture done for the magazine! It wasn't anything. Adrien was a model. These things happen. A lot of models...kiss. She was jumping to conclusions.

 _But what if..._

Marinette looked at the model names. Adrien and...

Patricia.

Suddenly, Marinette was very uncomfortable.

"Tada!" Marinette jumped when Alya suddenly showed up. She turned to her and immediately thought Whoa.

Alya had found the perfect slimming dress. She had some black leggings and dark blue shoes with Tinker Bell balls on the toes of them, ones that matched the buttons on the dress. Marinette smiled, thinking of her earrings and how they would totally go with them.

"It looks amazing!" Marinette jumped up and had to feel the material again. "How much is it?"

Alya's smile faltered. "It's a bit expensive."

Marinette found the price tag. "Whew boy."

Alya's face was turning red. "I should really put this ba-"

Marinette couldn't let that happen. "I'm paying for half."

Alya's eyes widened and she looked as though she was going to argue but Marinette held up her hand. "It's Christmas." She said simply. "And you work so hard. You deserve it."

Alya was practically in tears. "Thank you." She said, hugging Marinette.

By the time they got to the cash registers, Marinette almost forgot about the picture.

Almost.

* * *

Adrien flung open his door and slammed it, seething. He was talking into his phone, with his father.

"Another month?!" He yelled, stomping to the kitchen. He had to eat something. "Father! Don't you understand? I'm getting married. I can't work for another month! I won't!"

"Adrien," his dad continued his infuriating calm voice. "There is no reason to be upset. It is important that we don't lose this client-"

"Dad!" Adrien yelled. "Didn't you hear me? _I'm not working an extra month._ "

"There's no reason to act like a child."

"You're the one-!" Adrien took a breath, realizing yelling wasn't helping the situation. He put the phone down and put it on speaker phone to make sure he didn't throw it across the room in anger. "You're the one who is going back on their promise to only make me work a year."

"I said at least a year."

"You did not."

"I don't care what was said." His father was suddenly angry. "You are working an extra month or you are not working at all."

Adrien's jaw popped. "I gotta go."

"'Have to go' Adrien." His dad corrected. Adrien hung up.

The nerve! His dad knew he was getting married. You would think that he would want him home so that they could get married. But no. Adrien's father thought that getting married was a 'horrible business decision'. He had said that getting married means that "you're no longer available so girls won't have crushes on you as much. It will ruin your career!"

Adrien suddenly realized that keeping him out for another month meant keeping the wedding delayed longer. He practically growled as he realized that was probably his father's plan the whole time.

He stomped to the fridge, and when he opened it and saw that it was empty, he remembered that he hadn't gone to the store that week. He cursed, and called for pizza. Plagg flew in from the other room.

"Well, _someone's_ angry." He said, flying through the door of the fridge and flew out again. "You forgot to go to the store again, didn't you?"

"Shut up!" Adrien said with more force than he intended.

"Whoa dude. You must be hungry."

"I just called for pizza." Adrien mumbled, grabbing a water bottle from the pantry. He had a pounding headache. He was exhausted.

Plagg, sensing his discomfort, shrugged and flew out of the room. "Call me when the pizza's here."

Adrien rubbed his head, annoyed, but grateful.

And then his phone rang.

Thinking that it was his father, he hit answer and said, "What?" with a growl.

A beat, then a timid, "Hi."

Adrien blinked. "Oh Marinette. Sorry. I thought you were my dad."

"No worries." Marinette was silent for a moment. "How are you doing?"

"Terrible." Adrien answered, honestly. "My dad is wanting me to model for an extra month."

"Oh." Marinette said.

Adrien blinked, thinking she'd be much more upset. He yawned.

"Would you mind calling a bit later Marinette? I'm still upset from my conversation with my dad."

"Yeah." She said, quietly. And she hung up. Adrien put the phone next to his chair and sat down, turning on his tv.

* * *

Marinette had told Alya about the photo. "I mean, models do it all the time. You don't think..."

Alya sighed. "I wish I hadn't told you about my suspicions earlier. Adrien's a good guy! He would never cheat on you."

Marinette knew she could trust Adrien—she _knew_ that—but there was always this nagging buzz at the back of her mind.

"I need to call him, again. I promised that if there was ever any doubt that I should just call him."

Alya blew on her hands, keeping them warm. "You should have talked to him as soon as he answered the phone. Everything is fine Marinette. Just relax. Call him if you don't believe me."

Marinette nodded, the nagging buzz getting a tad bit louder. She got out her phone and dialled his number.

* * *

Adrien had his phone on silent. He was sitting on his chair, watching the news when the doorbell rang. When he got up, his hand touched the screen, causing him to hit 'answer'.

When he opened the door, he touched his stomach, which growled. The girl at the door held back a smile. He laughed.

"Oh, thank God you're here." He said. He pulled out his wallet to give her the money.

She smiled at him. "Rough day?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I forgot to go to the store and I have such a pounding headache." He handed her the money.

"Well, I can help with that." She said, holding up the pizza. He grinned at her.

"Thanks again. I really appreciate it." He took the pizza and closed the door.

He walked back to the chair and found his phone was on. Curious, he put put it to his ear.

"Hello?" He asked.

There was a sob. "I knew it."

"Marinette?" Adrien looked around, confused. "What? Why are you crying?"

"Your phone was on. I heard everything."

Adrien was even more confused. "Heard what?"

"DON'T YOU PLAY DUMB WITH ME. You have a girl there!" Marinette screamed into the phone. Adrien's mouth dropped. "I trusted you Adrien! I loved you! We were supposed to get _married_."

"Marinette! What are you talking about?"

"That is SERIOUSLY getting old. Okay, you know what? You won't even own up to it. I'm calling off the wedding." She paused, for emphasis. "We. Are. Done."

And she hung up.

* * *

 **A/N I hope you guys enjoyed. Mwahaha :)**


	19. Chapter 19

The Romantic Adventures of Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir

* * *

Marinette called him, trying to get some assurance.

When he answered, he didn't say hi or anything, but Marinette could hear him answering the door.

She heard Adrien sigh. "Thank God you're here."

"Rough day?" A girl's voice. Marinette's mouth fell open. Adrien had a girl over?

"Yeah. I forgot to go to the store and I have such a pounding headache."

"I can help with that." The girl said, flirtatiously.

"Thanks again. I really appreciate it." He closed the door. Marinette was seething by the time he realized his phone was on.

"Hello?" He answered.

Marinette sobbed. "I knew it."

"Marinette? What? Why are you crying?"

The jerk. Asking why she was crying when the other girl was in the room with him. "Your phone was on. I heard everything."

"Heard what?"

Marinette snapped. "DON'T YOU PLAY DUMB WITH ME. You have a girl there! I _trusted_ you Adrien! I loved you! We were supposed to get _married_." Marinette's voice cracked.

"Marinette! What are you talking about?"

"That is SERIOUSLY getting old." Marinette took a deep breath and said calmly. "Okay, you know what? You won't even own up to it. I'm calling off the wedding." She paused, for emphasis. "We. Are. Done."

And she hung up.

She turned to Alya, who had only heard Marinette's side. Ayla looked wide eyed at her, as though she couldn't believe what happened.

Marinette felt numb, as though all of her emotions fled her. "He had a girl there."

Alya pulled her friend in for a hug. Marinette didn't feel anything.

* * *

Adrien stared at his silent phone, not quite processing what just happened.

Why would Marinette think that he was cheating on her?

To his growing horror, he realized that the conversation with the pizza girl had never mentioned pizza once.

The enormity of the situation suddenly dawned on him. Marinette thought that he was cheating. She had called off the wedding!

"Is the pizza here?" Plagg flew out of the room to see Adrien hyperventilating. "You go from angry to needing a paper bag real quick."

"Marinette called off the wedding!" Adrien gasped to Plagg. Plagg quickly jumped into action, grabbing Adrien a paper bag from a closet.

"Breathe." Plagg ordered. "Just breathe. We'll deal with the bigger picture after we deal with this."

Adrien breathed into the bag for a couple minutes, with Plagg rubbing his shoulder.

Once Adrien had calmed down, he explained to Plagg what had happened.

Plagg shook his head. "You, my friend, are in a predicament."

Adrien said dryly, "Yeah, I know."

He picked up his phone and called Marinette's phone. No answer. He hit 'redial' and kept trying.

* * *

Marinette opened her eyes, suddenly awakened. She was in bed, covered by her comforter. Had it all been a dream?

She didn't want to look around. She knew that if she looked around and it wasn't a dream, then all of her presents that she had gotten would be on her desk chair. If she didn't look around, then it was just possible that last night hadn't happened.

Her tears started to fall as she finally looked around. The presents were on the chair. Her numbness broke and she felt flooded with sadness. Her tears spilled over and she dropped her head into her pillow, letting the pillow absorb her tears. She felt like her heart had been beaten by a hammer. With every thump of her heart, a new wave of sadness would overwhelm her.

* * *

Alya punched open Marinette's trap door, causing it to slam against the floor. She tossed her blankets and pillows on top of Marinette.

"Don't worry girl. I got plenty of pillows, blankets...They're all really soft." She ran back down the stairs to grab her grocery bags. "I also bought ice cream and we'll watch all of these sad breakup movies. I told your parents about what happened and they won't disturb us all day."

Marinette sobbed. "I don't want to be sad!" She wailed.

Alya's heart broke for her friend. "I know Marinette." She sat on the bed and gave Marinette a side hug. "But you're going to be sad anyway. In the end, it'll be for the best because, with this sadness, you'll be able to get over him quicker."

Alya wrapped Marinette like a sushi roll and gave her some ice cream. She played the first movie and started cleaning up around her. She put Marinette's phone on the charger and put all of Marinette's pictures of Adrien in a box. Once she had finished, Marinette had started to sob again so she walked over and rubbed her back until she breathed normally again. Then, she put in another movie. She walked over to Marinette's phone, and saw that Adrien was calling. She growled.

"What's happening?" Marinette asked, not fully paying attention to Alya.

"Nothing!" Alya hit 'end call' and scrolled through all the missed calls. "Hmm?" Alya's logical brain noticed that he had called nonstop throughout the night. What kind of a cheater would do that?

One who probably realized that Marinette was worth more than some random girl he found. She growled when Adrien called again. She got up and walked out of the room.

Fortunately, Marinette's parents were downstairs in the bakery, so Alya could talk freely to Adrien. She hit 'answer'.

"You've got some nerve trying to call Marinette." She growled into the phone.

"Alya! Thank heavens! Please, let me talk to Marinette! I didn't cheat on her!"

Alya bit her lip, really wanting to believe Adrien. They had known each other for more than two years and Alya had really thought he was a good guy. But...

"Then how do you explain the girl in the room?" Alya put her hand on her hip, subconsciously.

"I ordered a pizza! I have the receipt. I also have a witness that I didn't-" Adrien stopped talking, mid-sentence.

Alya was pleased. "Well, great! If you have a witness, put them on and I'll be happy to-"

"I can't. Only Marinette can hear from my witness."

Alya couldn't believe Adrien. "Do you really think I'll let you talk to Marinette if I think that you're cheating on her?"

Adrien was silent for a moment. "No. Not really."

Alya sighed, hearing how heartbroken he was. "Marinette really believes that you cheated on her. You're going to have to convince her."

"I can't get ahold of her!" Adrien yawned and Alya remembered that he had stayed up all night calling her. "What do I do?"

Alya stopped for a minute, trying to judge from his tone whether or not he had cheated on Marinette or not.

* * *

Adrien waited for Alya to respond. He knew that his whole future with Marinette was on the balance and he needed Alya to help.

He glanced at Plagg, who had gotten bored and was eating the pizza that Adrien had left alone. Plagg was his witness. Marinette's kwami, Tikki, would be able to help convince Marinette.

But first, he had to convince Alya. Alya wouldn't let him anywhere _near_ Marinette if she thought he was cheating.

For the second time in his life, Adrien was going to tell someone his secret.

"Alya." He said. "I'm Cat Noir."

* * *

Adrien spent the next half hour explaining how it worked. He had to snap a photo of Plagg to convince Alya.

By the end of his explanation, Alya said, "Wow."

Adrien nodded, "Yeah."

Alya didn't say anything for a minute. "Marinette's Ladybug, isn't she?"

Adrien didn't say anything, immediately. "I-well..."

"You don't have to say anything. I had a feeling."

The two were silent, once again.

"Well," Alya finally spoke. "Either you didn't cheat on Marinette, or one of my childhood heroes is a cheater...and I really don't want to think that."

Adrien grinned. "So, will you help me?"

"No."

Adrien deflated. "Why not?

"Marinette needs you to fight for her. I can't do anything. My hands are tied."

Adrien's mind raced. How could he make it up to Marinette? "Can't you give her a message or something?"

"Look," Alya said, forcefully, "If you want to win her back, you have to do it. If I help, Marinette will think that I helped with a cheater."

Adrien sighed. How could he do this?

"Hey," Alya said, a little gentler. "I'll try to make it a bit better. Ease her mind a bit. You, Adrien Agreste, had better come up with something quick or you will lose her forever."

Adrien stopped to try and comprehend that horrible, horrible fact. Eventually, he nodded. "I have to win her back."

* * *

Marinette watched as Alya turned back to the staircase and jumped when she saw her.

"I'm not taking him back." She said, and turned back to her bed.


	20. Chapter 20

_The Romantic Adventures of the Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir_

* * *

Adrien paced his room, trying to think of what he could possibly do to get Marinette back.

"What are you going to do?" Plagg asked.

Adrien shook his head. "I have no idea." His mind jumped from flowers to teddy bears to the necklaces that he had. But...

He stopped, realizing what he had to do. "I have to go home."

Plagg flew straight into the air. "Are you insane? Did you not hear your own conversation with your dad? Your father will never let you go back! Especially when you have a full schedule ahead!"

Plagg flew towards Adrien's calendar. Adrien stopped pacing and looked at it from across the room. He watched, with growing anxiety, everything that he had to do in the next month.

His expression stealed and he walked over to the calendar, taking the tac out from it.

"Hey!" Plagg said, getting knocked out of the way. "Where are you going?"

Adrien was out of the room before he could answer. He walked down to the next door and pounded his fist on it. It took a couple tries, but eventually, Nathalie opened the door, wiping her eye.

"Adrien? It's early." Nathalie looked behind her, presumably at a clock. "I know international travel is hard but we have to try and get _some_ sleep."

Adrien pointed to his calendar. "I need to be done with the rest of this month's modeling in two weeks."

Nathalie looked surprised. "Adrien! Your father is already working you so hard-!"

"Marinette thinks I'm cheating on her. I have to get home and make it better."

Nathalie's lips pouted. "Why would she think that?"

Adrien sighed, not wanting to go through it. "The silliest reason. The pizza girl gave me some pizza while she was on the phone and she thought it was someone else!" Adrien did not appreciate Nathalie's amused smile. "This isn't funny Nathalie! Marinette called off the wedding!"

Nathalie dropped her smile and reached for her tablet. "This _is_ serious." Nathalie waved her hand and Adrien followed her in. He was shocked to find that he place was a mess. Were those eggs in a skillet...under the bed?

Nathalie put on her glasses, staring down. "Well..." Nathalie looked up at Adrien. "It will be immensely difficult...but if we reschedule a bit...and keep a very strict schedule...we should just make it. You'll have to sleep on a plane every once in awhile but..."

Adrien cut her off with a hug. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Nathalie awkwardly patted his back. "You're welcome." Her eyes flashed. "Get dressed. We'll have to leave now to get to our next modeling gig."

Adrien nodded, understanding how much work he would have to do.

* * *

Marinette focused on memorizing every line of _Ella Enchanted_ while Tikki and Alya caught up.

It helped her to not think of Adrien, the backstabbing liar. It had been two weeks. Why wasn't she over him yet?

Maybe it was because the jerk kept calling her. Marinette glared at the screen before throwing it on her bed. He would probably leave another voicemail... Yet another one Marinette would ignore.

"Marinette..." Tikki said, floating over to her. Marinette ignored her, watching Ella's horse run away from the prince's.

"Yeah that's right Ella!" Marinette suddenly yelled. "You don't need no man!"

"She doesn't need him because he's a man. She needs him because he's the prince and he's the only one who can do something." Alya pointed out from the other side of the room.

"...Shut up, Alya."

"Marinette..." Tikki said. "I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine Tikki."

"Marinette." Tikki said more sternly. "Look around you."

Marinette glanced around her room, noting how messy it had gotten. "So? I haven't cleaned up in a while."

"But you haven't cleaned yourself either. And you're falling behind on homework." Tikki flew to Marinette's desk to point out the enormous pile of papers.

Marinette sighed and didn't respond. Tikki looked over at Alya who immediately got up and dragged Marinette to the shower.

Marinette cried in the shower. Adrien had ruined her life.

* * *

Adrien could barely feel his legs. "Are we done yet?" He collapsed into the back of the taxi. He had smiled for more magazines in the past two weeks than he had in his entire life. He felt like he would never smile again!

That is, until Marinette forgave him.

He had to get back before Christmas. He had to see her again.

They were currently in Italy, practically home.

Nathalie sat down next to Adrien, looking as exhausted as he was. "Nearly." She sounded out of breath. "One last photo shoot then we're on our way to the airport."

Adrien nodded and tried to catch a nap on the way over.

He opened one eye when he felt Plagg in his pocket. Glancing over at Nathalie to make sure she wasn't paying attention (she was asleep), Adrien looked down to see some cheese in his face.

"Here." Plagg whispered. "You need it more than I do."

Adrien smiled and thanked him.

When they got there, both Nathalie and Adrien kept trying to speed things along...but Adrien kept messing up. He yawned in so many of the shots. Eventually, the photographer barked at him to close his eyes and just look "chill". Satisfied with the result, the photographer dressed him up in other clothes to experiment. Adrien, uncomfortable, glanced over at Nathalie. She pointed at her watch, telling him to wrap it up.

Adrien glanced around for a way out. He eyed the photographer's assistant, who was carrying a bottle of Germ-X. The photographer kept putting more on.

Adrien subtly coughed, slowly getting louder and louder. He watched as the photographer's eyes got wider and wider. When the photographer was close enough, Adrien coughed the loudest and he jumped backwards in disgust.

"Ugh!" The photographer yelled. "That's a wrap!" He glared at Adrien. "You better pray we got something we can use."

"It's _me_." Adrien said. "I look good in all my photos."

The photographer seethed while Adrien raced to Nathalie, who, in turn, raced him towards the nearest taxi.

* * *

"What do you mean 'There aren't any more flights until after Christmas'!" Adrien yelled.

The man behind the desk glared at him. "I mean, there aren't any more flights." The man turned back to his computer. "So sorry."

Nathalie walked up. "Excuse me, but this is Adrien Agreste. Is there anyway we can get him home quickly? Money is no problem."

The woman next to the man looked sympathetic. "I'm sorry. My coworker isn't being difficult." She pointed to the window. "Several of our planes are having difficulty starting so they are unsafe to fly. The ones that are in working order are filled to the brim trying to get people home."

Adrien ran to the window, watching as a plane was rolled into the hangar.

After a minute, Nathalie walked over to him. "Apparently, someone tapered with the planes just this morning. That's...awful luck."

"I hope he goes to jail for the rest of his life."

Nathalie was silent as Adrien squished his face up against the window in angst. Was this it? Was this how he lost the love of his life? Because he ordered pizza and, when he tried to fix it, he couldn't fly home?

Adrien felt the exhaustion over the past two weeks try to overcome him and he almost let it...when he suddenly remembered.

As Cat Noir, he could travel great distances faster than a car could. He wouldn't be able to get home as quickly as a plane though...

He was willing to try.

He turned to Nathalie. "You trust me, right?" He asked.

Nathalie looked taken aback. "Sure?"

"I'm getting home. But I have to do it alone."

Nathalie frowned. "Your father won't be happy about that. Maybe I should-"

"Nathalie! You're getting _two weeks off_. Go visit your family in America."

Nathalie took a moment, seeming to think. Eventually, she nodded. "You will call me if you need me, right?"

Adrien nodded, before hugging her. "Thank you. For everything." He said.

He ran to his bag, grabbing his wallet, and raced out the door. He found an empty alleyway.

Adrien took a deep breath. It had been a while. Plagg flew out from his jacket. "Are you sure about this?" Plagg said. "You'd have to travel the long way. Around the ocean. Both you and I are going to be exhausted after this."

Adrien didn't hesitate. "Plagg, claws out!"


	21. Chapter 21

_The Romantic Adventures of the Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir_

* * *

Traveling all the way from Paris was much harder than Adrien had prepared for. Not to mention, all of his hard work over the past two weeks put a toll on him.

Many times, he wanted to give up. Many times, he wanted to quit.

But every time he was tempted to quit, Marinette's broken hearted voice ran through his head. The memory of being with her flooded him and he found the strength to keep going.

One way or another, he would win Marinette back.

* * *

Marinette was watching the news, deciding that would be the best distraction.

Alya walked up. Marinette kept her eye on her computer screen, eating popcorn, refusing to acknowledge Alya.

Alya understood that being on Adrien's side made Marinette so she didn't say anything for a while but silently watched with Marinette as a kitten was saved by some firefighters.

"So..." Alya said, once the kitten was safe (It immediately ran back up the tree). "I just got off the phone with Nathalie."

"Hmm." Marinette said, stuffing popcorn into her mouth.

"Adrien did the rest of this month's work in two weeks."

Marinette refused to give Alya the satisfaction of looking surprised. (Even though she knew that must have been tough)

"He was planning on taking a flight here and trying to win you back. But, apparently, the plane broke before he could."

"Convenient." Marinette muttered. "Of course it did."

Alya sighed. "Nathalie said he raced out after that. She's not sure how he's going to get here, but he's still coming."

Marinette rolled her eyes. "It's going to take a lot more than..." She paused, realizing what was on the screen. "Is that..."

The newscaster was talking about what was in the corner of the screen...Cat Noir.

"...Cat Noir is making the trek of the century." The screen turned into a map. "Going from the tip of Italy back home to Paris, in an attempt to make it back before the holidays."

The screen turned to an interview with Cat Noir, who was busy stretching.

"I really don't have a lot of time. Our powers only last for five minutes—"

"Please! Just tell us why you are doing this."

Cat Noir got up to stretch his arms out.

"I broke my girl's heart. She thinks that I'm cheating." His expression stealed and he looked forcefully into the camera. Marinette eyed the dark circles under his eyes. "I'm coming back to win her over again. I love her from the bottom of my heart." He took the microphone from the reporter. "M—er—M'lady. Ladybug." He said, looking straight at the camera. "I'm coming home. For you."

He handed the microphone back to the reporter and jumped up, continuing on his journey.

The reporter turned back to the camera. "It is unknown whether or not his super powers grant him the ability to be less exhausted..."

Marinette muted it and fell back into her seat.

* * *

After a while, Marinette called Nathalie, just to see what Adrien had been up to.

"He's determined, Marinette. He hasn't had much sleep for the past couple weeks. We've had to jump from modeling gig to modeling gig to get him on the plane quick enough..." Nathalie sighed. "I don't know how he's getting there, but he promised to call if he needed help."

Marinette thanked her and ended the call. She glanced at her screen, seeing the voicemails from Adrien she had been avoiding.

She almost pressed on them, to hear what he had to say. She missed him. She missed him so much.

But she turned her phone off and went to bed.

* * *

"GOOD MORNING!" Alya screamed the next morning. Marinette groaned and rolled over. "IT'S CHRISTMAS MARINETTE! You have to get up!"

"Oh yeah." Marinette said, rolling over to her bedside table. She grabbed a jewelry box. "This is for you."

After handing Alya her Christmas present, Marinette rolled back to cuddle with her pillow, hoping that her present would distract Alya.

She was so wrong.

Alya shrieked and climbed the bed to Marinette. "Oh thank you thank you thank you!" Alya nearly choked Marinette with her hug.

"You're-welcome!" Marinette gasped out. Alya released her and walked over to the mirror, putting them on. Marinette was proud of herself. It matched the outfit they had bought earlier perfectly.

"Check your closet for your presents." Alya said, blowing a kiss to Marinette. "I'll be downstairs waking your parents up."

Marinette rolled her eyes. She _could_ use this opportunity to go back to sleep...

But it was _Christmas_.

Marinette flung her blankets out of bed and jumped up. She quickly walked over to the closet door, opening it up.

And her mouth fell open.

It was Alya's outfit! But...red instead of blue. How had she bought the outfit when Marinette was there?

She might have bought it later. Marinette mused.

Marinette immediately pulled it on, with the matching shoes and hat. When she put her foot in one of the shoes, however, she discovered another present inside of it.

It was an earring box.

Suspicious, Marinette opened it up.

And sighed. "Theses are the exact same earrings."

Alya laughed, walking into the room. "Yep!" She said. "Now we match!"

Marinette rolled her eyes. "How did you know? I kept this hidden!"

Alya rolled her eyes. "You were in bed crying half the time. It wasn't that hard."

Marinette should have been mad at Alya for snooping, but instead laughed. "You know...my family has a rule. If you find out what your present is before it's given...then we get to take it back."

Alya's eyes went wide and her hand went to her earrings. "No! Neverrrrrr!" She ran from the room and Marinette followed her, much slower.

* * *

Marinette had a fantastic day. Her dad got her a bunch of sketch books and her mom got her some wonderful gel pens that flowed so beautifully on paper.

Once Marinette's family celebration was done, Marinette and Alya went to Rose's house and had a Christmas party with all of their old classmates.

Marinette glanced at the window again. It was getting dark. "Yeah..."

"Marinette." Rose snapped her fingers in front of Marinette's face. Marinette started and looked back at Rose. "I literally just asked you if Chloe was your best friend."

Marinette realized she hadn't been paying attention. "Sorry..."

Alya walked over. "Great party Rose! Do you think you could get some more punch, though? Kim seems to have taken most of it." Rose nodded and left.

Alya looked at Marinette whose attention had gone back to the window.

"You're looking for him." Alya said. Marinette looked back at her. Alya sighed. "You're not ready for a party right now."

Marinette opened her mouth to say something but Alya held her hand up. "You should listen to the voicemails." She said, and went to go help Rose with the punch.

Marinette glanced around, looking at all the people who she had grown up with. One person was missing. Marinette took out her phone, looking at all the voicemails she hadn't listened to yet. She glanced around and decided to head home.

Even with her phone out and nothing else to do on the walk home, Marinette still hesitated to hear Adrien's voicemails. She sighed, seeing her breath. She decided to sit and listen to them, just to get them out of the way. She found a bench and wiped off the snow.

" _Hey Marinette. I know you don't want to listen to me...but please pick up. I didn't cheat on you. I was getting pizza. Plagg can be my witness."_ The voice turned quiet as though he covered up the phone. " _Plagg! Come here!"_ There was some shuffling. " _Okay, maybe not right at this moment. But he was there! I swear Marinette. I love—_ " The machine cut him off.

Marinette hit the next one. " _Marinette, I am fighting to get home to you. I'm going to try to be done by Christmas and make it home to you. Marinette.."_ His voice broke. " _Going away to model for a year was the biggest mistake I have ever made. Going away from you was a stupid decision. There was no way this would have ended okay. I wouldn't be surprised if you hated me for a billion years...but I would still love you."_

Marinette felt a tear at the corner of her eye but refused to cry. She hit the next one.

 _"Mari..."_ There was silence. _"I'll admit. This is hard. I'm exhausted. I keep thinking about going to bed."_ There was a yawn. _"But..."_ Adrien whispered. " _You're more than worth it."_

 _"I just want to come home and make it all better. I want to hold you."_

 _"Remember our first kiss? I don't. Haha! I'll bet it was awesome. I miss you so much Marinette."_

 _"Why did you think I would cheat on you? I honestly don't understand. I love you so much, I can't imagine being with someone else...I guess I get it. You loved me so much that you didn't want to lose me. I'm never going to leave you again."_

 _"I love you so much Marinette. I don't know how I can fix this. But I have to fix it. Somehow, I'll make it all better."_

 _"Marinette...please forgive me."_

 _"Marinette...please love me again."_

 _"Marinette... I'm coming home for you."_

Marinette was in tears by the time she made it to the end of the messages.

"Marinette..."

It took Marinette a moment to realize that she hadn't hit another voice mail. She looked up.

And there was Cat Noir. Shaking with exhaustion, he ran over to her and got on one knee. He took her hand in his and bowed his head.

"M'lady. I—"

Marinette didn't let him finish. She got on the ground with him and held him in her arms.

* * *

Cat Noir took a moment to realize that Marinette was hugging him. When he realized that she was, he started to cry and he hugged her back.

The two held on for a long, tender moment.

When they finally pulled away, he had transformed back into Adrien. He looked at his princess.

"Marinette..."

Marinette shook her head. "I believe you. I jumped to conclusions because I was worried. It was my fault. Not yours."

Adrien smiled at his princess and held her close for another minute. Then, he yawned.

"S-sorry!" He yawned again. "I'm ruining a perfect moment."

Marinette laughed. "It's okay Adrien. Any moment with you is perfect." Adrien watched as she glanced at the circles under his eyes.

"Come on." Marinette got up and helped Adrien up. He almost fell again.

Marinette led him to her place, leading him up the stairs to her bedroom.

Adrien blinked tiredly at the bed. "I mean, I'm all for it. But I thought we were going to wait until-"

Marinette smacked his chest. "Relax." Her cheeks were red. "You need to catch up on sleep."

"But I don't want to ever let you go again, Marinette."

Marinette smiled. "I don't either. I'm tired too. We're going to sleep."

Adrien smiled, relieved. He collapsed onto all of the pillows.

When Marinette was tucked into his arms again, he finally got a good night sleep for the first time in ages.

That is, until Marinette's father woke them up.

* * *

 **A/N I hope you guys liked it! ^-^**

 **Real quick; I will not be able to upload any more chapters of this story from July 31st-August 5th. I will be posting a separate story during this time. Sorry guys. :(**

 **Side note; We're at _99 followers_.**


	22. Chapter 22

_The Romantic Adventures of the Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir_

* * *

Adrien was eating dinner with Marinette's family, trying to tell what the mood was.

For the past couple weeks, he knew that her mom and dad had hated him, thinking that he had cheated on her. Then, suddenly, her dad bursts in Marinette's bedroom and finds them in the same bed. Marinette had quickly explained everything that had happened and her dad was more than open to letting Adrien back into his family.

Adrien couldn't tell what her mother was thinking.

Once everyone was done, Marinette's mom got up to do the dishes.

"Oh, here! Let me help!" Adrien said, getting up. Her mother didn't say anything but led him into the kitchen.

They were quiet, Adrien washing the dishes and Marinette's mother drying. By the end of the dishes, Adrien felt a hand on his arm and looked up to see a stern mother in his face.

"Never hurt Marinette." She said, quietly.

Adrien gulped, suddenly afraid. "O-of course not, ma'am. I never will."

Her mother searched his eyes for a minute or two before nodding. "Thank you for your help with the dishes."

After that, the air seemed to have cleared and Adrien was able to have a good time. Marinette's parents offered to get out some board games and Adrien ended up staying until past midnight.

When they finished playing Monopoly (with only three death threats), Adrien got up and stretched. "I really should be getting—" His eyes widened and he patted his pocket. "—home." Frantically, he dug around in all of his pockets.

"What's wrong?" Marinette asked, getting up.

Adrien looked up at her. "I—er—may have left my key with Nathalie..."

Where would he sleep tonight? He had enough for a hotel room...

"You can stay here tonight." Marinette's mom offered. Adrien turned, wide eyed, towards her. "But on the couch." She told him, sternly.

Adrien blushed and smiled sheepishly. "Are you sure that's alright?" He glanced between Marinette's mother and father. They both nodded at him.

"You're going to be family soon anyway." Her dad winked at him. "Might as well get used to the in-laws."

Adrien turned to Marinette, who smiled.

* * *

Marinette hoped her dad would remember he had a guest in the morning. Sometimes, he wouldn't put a shirt on for a while.

Marinette hugged Adrien good night, getting tingles when he whispered that he loved her, and went to bed.

The next morning, Marinette woke up, feeling better than she had in weeks. Adrien loved her again!

She glanced at the clock. It was early, but she was wide awake. She kicked her sheets off and hopped out of bed, excited to see Adrien. She ran down the stairs, eager to remind him how much she loved him, when she heard his voice.

He sounded serious. Marinette stopped behind the couch and listened in.

"I can't be apart from her again, Father." Adrien told the phone sternly. "I won't do it again. I can't...I can't be apart from her again. I'm not risking losing her again."

He paused, listening. "I don't care about your client!" He yell-whispered, probably not wanting to wake anyone else. "Yeah? Well, that's just too bad. All those girls will have to be disappointed because I want to scream to the heavens how in love I am." Marinette moved in front of the couch, feeling guilty. Adrien caught her eye, quiet for a moment.

"Well, I guess I'm not a model anymore." Adrien hung up the phone. He sighed and looked back at Marinette. He smiled. "Good morning sweetheart! How are you doing?"

Marinette didn't say anything. She sat on the couch next to him, putting her head on his shoulder.

"I love you Adrien." She whispered.

"I love you too Marinette."

* * *

A couple days later, Adrien bundled up in his clothes. Nathalie had thought ahead and sent his suitcases, including his house key. After his conversation with his father, Adrien decided that he'd rather stay with Marinette's family a bit longer than go back to his house.

Anywhere with Marinette was home to him.

Marinette came down, as bundled up as he was. "You ready?" She asked. Adrien nodded, offering her his arm. She took it and said goodbye to her parents.

"Be home by one." Marinette's dad said. "And have fun!"

Marinette rolled her eyes. "That's only an hour in the new year!" She put her hand by her mouth and whispered loudly, "Can you make it ten instead?" Adrien laughed and opened the door.

They were headed to Chloe's apartment, for a New Year's party. Marinette was still wary, what with it being _Chloe's_ apartment. Adrien had been too, but everyone else was going. Rumor had it that Chloe was bringing in a giant chocolate fountain.

The two walked in silence. Adrien's gaze shifted to Marinette's face. She looked amazing. Adrien kissed her, suddenly, not being able to hold back.

Marinette blinked, surprised. "What was that for?"

Adrien kissed her again. "No particular reason. Except that I absolutely love you."

Adrien chuckled at Marinette's face, which had suddenly turned into a rosey color. Marinette sighed, sounding content.

Then suddenly she growled. Adrien, taken aback, pulled away slightly. "What?" He asked.

Marinette looked shocked. "Oh! Sorry. I was just thinking..." She sighed, sounding less content. "I was an idiot. How could I possibly have thought that you were cheating on me?"

Adrien wasn't sure what to say. He glanced around, wanting to say something, when suddenly he had an idea.

"Let's ditch the party." He said, grabbing her hand.

Marinette looked surprised. "What?"

"Let's. Ditch. The party." Adrien said, much slower. Marinette playfully whacked his chest.

"I heard what you said! I just don't understand it."

Adrien laughed. "Come on." Adrien took her hand and walked a lot quicker, leading Marinette.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Marinette finally asked, as they passed Chloe's building. They were going much slower because Marinette had almost slipped on some ice.

"You'll see."

He turned around a building and Marinette could finally see it.

The Eiffel Tower.

Adrien led her up quickly. "Wait here." He said, when they made it to the top. He walked over to a nearby man, greeting him warmly. Marinette rubbed her hands together, blowing on them, trying to get warm. And suddenly there was a warm blanket over her shoulders. She looked up to see Adrien smiling warmly at her.

"Come here." He said, pulling her over. Marinette noticed that music was playing. Adrien turned her towards him and pulled the blanket more snugly around her. He pulled her close and they started swaying to the music.

Marinette recognized the tune. "Was this...?"

Adrien nodded. "Yeah..."

It was the music that was playing on the day Ladybug had broken Cat Noir's heart. Marinette's face warmed and she looked down. Adrien, sensing something was wrong, stopped swaying and looked at her.

"You're not an idiot Marinette." He told her. "If anything, I am. Even after all the times I said I was in love with Ladybug, I had no idea that she was even in my class. I was so focused on Ladybug that I had no idea that Marinette had a huge crush on me...Although," He tapped his chin, "looking back, it is sort of obvious." He smiled playfully at Marinette, making her heart pound, "Didn't you have my schedule memorized or something?"

Marinette blushed, thinking of the hours she had spent figuring out his schedule. It was still in her room, even though his schedule had immensely changed.

"Anyway," Adrien continued. "No matter how much of an idiot you think you are...I will always do something to match it." His eyes twinkled and suddenly Marinette understood randomly kissing. She couldn't resist and kissed his cheek.

His face turned pink. "What was that for?"

"Nothing." She said, going to kiss him once again.

* * *

Adrien and Marinette were sitting and enjoying hot chocolate on top of the Eiffel Tower when midnight struck.

"Happy New Year." Adrien said, kissing his fiancee gently.

Marinette smiled, looking content again.

Adrien's phone rang. He frowned, looking at the caller ID.

Marinette looked as curious as he felt. "Who would be calling now? Put it on speaker phone!"

Adrien, grinning, obeyed, putting his phone on the table. "Hello?"

"Hello? May I speak to Adrien Agreste?"

"Speaking."

"One moment please."

Adrien glanced at Marinette and shrugged.

"Adrien!" said a booming voice that Adrien didn't recognize.

"Who is this?"

"I was a previous client of your father's, that godawful man." The man blanched. Marinette suppressed a giggle. Adrien smirked at her. "My name is Henry Arkam.

"Anyway, the reason that I'm calling is because your father lost my business." He said, and a sound like popping fingers came from the phone. "I know it's an odd time to call but I'm getting desperate. I have a huge line that needs to be filled but I refuse to work with him anymore. I heard that you were nice, and no longer working with your father. I was wondering if you knew of any other designers who could create something amazing for me? I'll pay handsomely."

Adrien thought about it, glancing at Marinette. She looked up at him, wide eyed. Adrien smirked again.

"Actually, sir, I know of an up-and-coming designer. Marinette Dupain-Cheng." Marinette gasped and Adrien continued. "She is currently in fashion school, but her designs are phenomenal."

There was a pause and the sound of a keyboard typing.

"Wow." Mr. Arkam said, "These designs are phenomenal. Hold on...isn't she your fiancee?"

"Yes sir." Adrien thought quickly. "We are starting a business together. She designs them, and I model the designs. It's called—Um." Marinette was waving at him and Adrien looked at her. She mouthed something at him and he said "Cat's Edge."

Mr. Arkam was silent for a moment. "That's a weird name."

"Yeah, it is." He looked puzzled towards Marinette, who face palmed. Adrien tried not to laugh.

"But if she can show me some original designs and you model them, then we have a deal."

Adrien worked out the rest of the details, thanking him, then hung up.

Marinette got up and squealed. "This is amazing!" She said, hopping up and down. "That's not at all what I was trying to say, but oh my gosh oh my gosh OH MY GOSH!"

Adrien laughed at her reaction. Then thought _What the heck?_ and hopped up and down with her.


	23. Chapter 23

_The Romantic Adventures of the Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir_

* * *

 _Once upon a time..._

 _There was pair of superheroes, who loved each other without knowing._

 _The girl loved the boy's secret identity side._

 _The boy loved the girl's superhero side._

 _The two were so in love that they didn't even consider that there was more to the other than meets the eye._

 _The two had many conflicts. But, no matter what, they could not deny their feelings for one another. No matter what, their love would always be there. Their love would always draw them ever closer._

 _Finally, after all the troubles and heartaches, a day came like no other. The day that they would become man and wife. May 31st._

 _Their wedding day._

* * *

Adrien was almost in tears all day.

He kept blinking, trying to focus his mind on other things. _Oh what a lovely day!_

Then, his mind would go right to what was to happen that night.

Marinette would be his wife.

His heart leapt with joy whenever he thought of it and his eyes almost cried with joy.

Every time his eyes would water, he would firmly closed them, refusing to cry. He eventually had to Google how to keep from crying.

That morning, Marinette had squealed and hid under his covers when he had went into his room to say good morning.

"No Adrien!" She said, laughing. "You're not supposed to see me! It's our wedding day! That's bad luck!"

Adrien had laughed, but had immediately almost cried. _Our wedding day..._

"O-okay Marinette." He had said, already shaking. "I love you so much. I can't wait." He grabbed a spare piece of paper on Marinette's desk and drew a heart on it, putting it where he knew she would see it.

From then, it had been a whirlwind. Adrien was grateful for Nino, who was able to keep Adrien on top of it while he was in this strange mood. It would be an outside wedding, with a beautiful venue. There was a concrete walk to the altar, which had beautifully grown roses around it. There were quite a few chairs. While Marinette had mostly invited her family, Adrien couldn't help but invite all of his friends that he had come to know. Some had come from far away, having moved on away from Adrien's life. But they had all said they would come for Adrien.

It was all fairly expensive and Marinette's father had wanted to pay for it, as tradition normally is, but Adrien had turned him down. Marinette and Adrien were making plenty of money from their new boutique. Mr. Arkam was the first of many clients. Adrien hadn't doubted the success for a moment. Marinette was simply talented. All he did was model the clothes.

Once everything was put together, it was time to get ready.

For the first time, Adrien was struggling with his tie. He growled, pulling it off in frustration. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Dude," said Nino, smiling at him, "Need some help?" Adrien nodded, thankful. Nino took the tie and tied it successfully. "How are you feeling?"

Adrien shook his head. He had no idea. He felt...numb.

If he thought about it too much, his head would overcome with emotion and he would cry again. He smiled at Nino.

"Thanks—" His voice cracked and he tried again. "Thanks for all your help today Nino. I wouldn't be able to finish it without you."

Nino smiled at Adrien. "Anything for you Adrien. Thanks for inviting me." His eyes twinkled. "I had no idea you would invite me!" He joked, winking at Adrien.

Adrien laughed. Nino was always able to make him laugh no matter what was happening.

* * *

Marinette's eyes opened wide when she suddenly heard steps coming up the stairs.

"Eep!" She said, covering up quickly. "No Adrien! I already told you you can't come up!"

"Well, it's a good thing I'm not Adrien."

Marinette pulled her covers down to see Alya, already wearing her brides maid's outfit. She squealed when she saw Marinette.

"Oh Marinette! You're getting married!" She hopped up and down. Marinette got out of bed to hop and down next to her. They both squealed at the same time.

"I know!" She said. "I can't wait. I'll be with Adrien..."

She squealed again. Tikki came out and flew around them in celebration.

"Marinette!" Tikki said, flying in front of Marinette. Marinette calmed down and looked at her. "I have been on this earth for hundreds of years," Tikki said, smiling at Marinette. "I've seen many couples fail at their relationships and succeed. You and Adrien...well, let's just say you guys are a match made in heaven!"

Marinette smiled and Tikki came in for a tiny hug. Alya _aww_ ed and wiped her tears away.

"Goodness!" Alya exclaimed. "We have to get to the boutique!" She pointed a finger in Marinette's face. "The marriage might be about loving each other and not the wedding and all that jazz...but I'll be a monkey's uncle if I let you get married with bed head.

* * *

After a surprising amount of time, Marinette's hair and makeup were finalized. Marinette studied herself in the mirror.

Her hair was done beautifully. Marinette suddenly noticed how much her hair had grown. It was past her shoulders now! Her bangs swept to the side and gone were the old pony tails and curls were there in their place. Her eyes didn't have a ton of makeup; the stylist had said her eyes were amazing no matter what, simply adding a light mascara. She smiled at herself and the reflection smiled back.

"Thank you!" She breathed. The stylist smiled at her, squeezing her shoulders.

"It's your special day." The stylist said. "You deserve the best."

Alya was snapping her fingers and Marinette took a deep breath.

"Nervous?" The stylist asked. Marinette nodded. The stylist looked sympathetic. "Don't think of the wedding part so much. Think of your future husband. Think of all this as background. The main thing is that you are getting married to the man of your dreams."

The stylist smiled at her and Marinette felt the knot in her chest loosen. She smiled and thanked the stylist.

"Have a good one!" The stylist called as Alya dragged Marinette out of the building.

"She was nice." Marinette said to Alya as they entered the taxi.

* * *

"It's time Adrien." Nino said, smiling at his best friend. Adrien smiled, nodding, not trusting himself to speak.

Suddenly, Nino had Adrien in a hug. Adrien grunted in surprise.

"S-sorry dude." Nino said, pulling away. Adrien was shocked to see tears on his face. "It's not every day that you see your best friend get married."

Nino smiled at Adrien. Adrien couldn't help another hug. The two separated when the door opened.

"You coming?" Marinette's father stuck his head in, smiling. Adrien nodded, tight lipped, shaking. Marinette's father understood and helped him into the room.

There were quite a few number of chairs, all filled with people. Adrien waved to as many people as he could, including Nathalie and his former bodyguard. He was so glad that they came!

Once he was in place, the speakers began to play "We Found Love" by Rihanna and the bridesmaids and groomsmen began to enter the room.

There weren't a lot. Manon was the flower girl, a role that she took with absolute responsibility. Adrien resisted biting his nails as he watched Nino and Alya enter. Adrien couldn't help but notice that Nino couldn't take his eyes off of Alya.

And, finally, the music changed into a more orchestra based song.

All eyes were on Marinette when she entered the room.

She was _beautiful_. Her hair was coming down in curls and her face was covered by a veil. Her dress round at the hips, cut just above her knees. Her sleeves were tight lace on her arms.

Adrien realized that he was finally crying.

Marinette smiled at him and he smiled back. When she made it to the altar, Adrien heard a couple of sniffles from the crowd and someone blow their nose.

Adrien could see her eyes through the veil and they were so beautiful.

* * *

 _No one in the room could deny the love between them._

 _The two looked at each other as though they could not live without the other._

 _The pastor asked them each to say their vows._

 _The girl spoke._

 _"I love you so much Adrien. I promise to love you and protect you with my life. For the rest of my life. You will never feel another lonely night. I will be by your side no matter what. I promise to love you and let you pick the movies every other week."_

 _The crowd laughed._

 _The boy spoke._

 _"I will love you forever, Marinette." He paused to wipe his tears and laughed. "I love you more than anything. I will protect you with everything I am. I promise to get you coffee when you have stayed up too late drawing designs." He winked and the crowd laughed again. The boy's expression grew more serious. He pulled her hands closer to him. "I will never let go of you. I will care for you. When you are broken, I will carry you. You are my life, my rose. My love. My lady..." He drifted off and the girl seemed to know what he was talking about._

 _"Do you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, take Adrien Agreste to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

 _"I do." The girl said, wiping her eyes._

 _"And do you, Adrien Agreste, take Marinette Dupain-Cheng to be your lawfully wedded wife?"_

 _"Yes-yes I do. More than anything."_

 _"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."_

 _The boy enthusiastically lifted the girl's veil and the two kissed. The audience could feel the love and rose in applause._


	24. Chapter 24

_The Romantic Adventures of the Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir_

* * *

Marinette shut the door of her car, sighing. Her client hadn't been happy with most of the designs she had made and it took a while for her to find the right design. Adrien would probably be asleep by now.

Marinette looked up at her house, suddenly realizing how lucky she was. Because of her and Adrien's jobs, they had been able to save up for a nice house in the countryside. It was a two story building, with several plants surrounding the yard. It took half an hour for Adrien and Marinette to drive to their boutique and an hour to visit Nino and Alya's place...but it was well worth it. Their house gave them plenty of room, especially with their two dogs.

When Marinette opened the door, their tiny shih tzu/terrier/yorkie came running up, immediately jumping up and yapping at Marinette.

"Hi Daisy!" Marinette picked up the small dog and looked around for the other. She walked up the stairs, thinking Adrien would be in the bedroom. When she opened the door, quietly, she saw that he wasn't there. She frowned and walked back downstairs.

When she got into view of the couch, she giggled. Their samoyed was sitting on Adrien, who had fallen asleep. Her dog wag its tail when he saw Marinette and hopped off of Adrien. Marinette put Daisy down and sat down in front of Adrien. She gently shook him awake.

When he grudgingly opened one eye, she said, "Hey...You want to go to bed?" Adrien yawned and then nodded. Marinette giggled, reminded of a child as she guided Adrien upstairs.

"I tried waiting up for you." Adrien yawned again as he got into bed. "S-sorry."

Marinette shook her head and kissed him on the cheek. "It's alright Adrien. It was a nice surprise." Marinette's stomach was growling. "I'm gonna go get something to eat and then I'll join you."

Adrien's breathing had already slowed and she rolled her eyes. "I love you so much Adrien."

Marinette left the room quietly, and walked downstairs. When she opened the fridge, she saw that Adrien had left her a note on a plate of food.

"To, Mrs. Agreste, You're probably hungry, so I made you dinner. I love you! Love—Mr. Agreste."

Marinette smiled and grabbed the plate of food, warming it up. She felt so lucky and content. It had been two years since they had gotten married but Marinette still felt the magic every day.

Nothing could spoil her good mood.

* * *

The next day, Adrien got out of bed and quietly left the room, letting Marinette sleep. It was early and he wanted to mow the lawn before Marinette woke up.

Plagg flew next to him. "Oh! Are we going to be transforming?" He yawned, despite having slept most of yesterday.

Adrien raised an eyebrow at Plagg. "No? If we transform, then people will think it's suspicious if Cat Noir is mowing Adrien Agreste's lawn."

Plagg's ears drooped. "O-okay."

Adrien turned to his kwami. "Hey! I thought you liked cheese more than transforming?"

"I-I do." Plagg insisted. "But...I do miss it. I feel like I haven't stretched in forever." Plagg yawned again, as though he hadn't slept in years.

Adrien sighed. "We'll transform after I'm done mowing the grass, alright?"

Plagg nodded, looking reluctant. "Alright..."

Adrien got out their mower and his gloves. He filled the mower with gas and started it. After he had mowed for a while, he wiped his brow of sweat and glanced up.

Master Fu was standing there, with his kwami floating next to him.

Adrien quickly stopped the lawn mower and walked closer to him, arms wide to greet him. "Master Fu!" He said, hugging his old friend. Master Fu hugged back, but Adrien sensed something was off. He pulled back. "Is something wrong?"

Master Fu seemed at a loss for words. He cleared his throat, seeming to resolve himself, only to stop speaking again.

"Why don't you come inside? Marinette will be wanting to see you too. Would you like some tea?"

Master Fu nodded. Adrien led him into the house, sitting him down at the couch. Adrien quickly made some tea and he heard Marinette walking down the stairs. He cleared his throat at Marinette, gesturing to the living room. "Master Fu" he mouthed at her. Marinette's eyes widened and she ran upstairs, presumably to get dressed.

* * *

Marinette quickly pulled on some jeans and a T shirt—ironically, one with ladybug print.

"Tikki!" She called. "Master Fu is here!"

When she didn't hear her, Marinette walked into the closet to where Tikki's bedroom was. They had made a tiny little room for her and Plagg, to ensure that they were comfortable. Marinette knocked on the closet door and Tikki started.

"Oh! M-Marinette." Tikki yawned. "What's up?"

"Master Fu is here." Marinette squinted at Tikki. "Didn't you sleep all day yesterday?"

Tikki nodded, yawning again. "I don't know why I'm so tired..."

"Maybe Master Fu will know." Marinette gestured for Tikki to follow.

Tikki landed on Marinette's shoulder, and Marinette could hear tiny snores coming from her. Marinette frowned, concerned. If anyone would know what was happening, it was Master Fu.

When Marinette got downstairs, Adrien and Master Fu were sipping from their glasses. Plagg was on Adrien's shoulder, napping.

"Master Fu!" Marinette said. "It's so good to see you!"

Master Fu nodded, tight lipped. Marinette and Adrien glanced at each other. Marinette sat next to Adrien, grabbing her tea.

"What brings you to our neck of the woods?" Marinette tried again.

Again, Master Fu didn't say anything. His kwami glanced at him. "Master..."

Master Fu cleared his throat. "Thank you for the tea, Adrien." Adrien nodded. "I come here with bad news and I apologize with how long it is taking me." He took a deep breath, silent once more.

Marinette frowned. What could be so awful that Master Fu couldn't say it?

After several seconds of tense silence, Master Fu finally spoke. "I have come to collect your miraculouses."

Marinette and Adrien took a second to realize what was happening. Marinette gasped, her eyes widening.

* * *

"What?" Adrien said, standing up and knocking his cup to the ground. "Collect our..."

Master Fu hung his head. "Yes. Unfortunately, it is time."

"Why?" Whispered Marinette. Adrien noticed that she looked heartbroken and was cradling Tikki in her arms.

Master Fu looked up at Adrien. "Have you noticed how tired that your kwamis have seemed?" Master Fu gestured to the sleeping Tikki and Plagg. Adrien nodded, slowly. "The Ladybug miraculous and the Cat miraculous are both powerful. They don't have a very long time before their energies are depleted. They spend ten years sleeping, then, if there is a threat, they are given to new people."

Marinette was crying next to Adrien. Adrien couldn't believe it.

"Well, what about your miraculous?" Adrien glared at the turtle bracelet. Master Fu sighed.

"The Ladybug and the Cat miraculouses are much more powerful and much more draining for the kwamis." Master Fu said, then gestured to his kwami. "My kwami is as sprightly as ever."

Adrien sat back down, taking Plagg from his shoulder. "Did you know about this?" He demanded.

Plagg's ears drooped. "Yes. That's why I...I wanted to go out this morning."

"We..." Marinetted sobbed and Adrien's heart broke. "We can't survive without Tikki and Plagg. We even wore the miraculouses on our wedding day." She pointed at their wedding picture, where they had indeed not taken off their miraculouses. Master Fu looked at Adrien with such a sadness that Adrien knew that it would have to be done.

"Can we—" Adrien's voice broke. "Can we have a moment to say goodbye?"

Master Fu nodded and went into the kitchen. Adrien saw that he had tears in his eyes.

Marinette got up. "I'm going to go outside. Tikki loves the flowers out there." Marinette wiped her eyes and walked out.

Adrien looked at Plagg in his hands.

"Well?" Plagg said, resisting another yawn. "You wanted to say goodbye. Here's your chance."

Now that he was here...he had no idea what to say. What did you say to someone you would never see again?

"Plagg, I—" Adrien cut himself off, taking a deep breath. "You are the most annoying being I've ever met."

Plagg looked offended. "Geez, thanks a lot."

"I'm not done." Adrien said, taking a deep breath. "You are the most annoying being I have ever met...but I wouldn't be where I am today if it wasn't for you." Adrien took out some camembert cheese and gave it to Plagg, who immediately swallowed it. "I'm going to miss you staying up with me and talking. I'm gonna miss your quips. I'm going to miss..." Adrien felt the tears fall. "I'm going to miss you."

Plagg looked at Adrien, for once looking serious. "I'm going to miss you too, Adrien." Was that a tear? "You were a brilliant Cat Noir. You were noble and kind...and you were a great friend." Plagg grinned at him. "Thanks for putting up with me." Plagg came close and the two hugged.

When Adrien pulled away, he saw that Plagg had fallen asleep again. He wiped his tears and pulled off his ring.

* * *

Marinette walked around the garden, pointing out the flowers to Tikki.

"Oh Tikki! Remember this one?" Marinette pointed to a blooming rose, the same shade as Tikki. "You hid in here one time during hide and seek." Marinette turned to Tikki, who looked like she was fighting to stay awake.

"Marinette, we have to say our goodbyes. I'm not going to last much longer."

"I-I know Tikki." Marinette felt herself start to crumble. She fell to her knees in the garden. "Tikki..." She sobbed. "What am I going to do without you?"

Tikki flew into Marinette's face, hugging her. "I know Marinette. But you'll be fine." Tikki pulled back and tiredly floated in front of Marinette. "You're stronger than you know, Marinette. You were a great Ladybug. You were my friend." Tikki started to cry. "I love you Marinette."

Marinette wiped her tears and forced herself to say what she had to say. "I love you too Tikki. You were able to pull me through some tough times. You were my best friend. You were always willing to listen to my crazy problems. I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'm going to...miss...you...too." Tikki got lower and lower, eventually floating onto Marinette's lap. Marinette knew it was time and, crying, took out her earrings.

* * *

Adrien was worried that Marinette wouldn't be able to give Tikki up so he walked out to see her. He was surprised to see her earrings in her hand. Marinette looked up at him, tears streaming down her face. Adrien understood and helped her up, hugging her.

Master Fu came out, taking the miraculouses from them. He nodded, silent, and walked away.

For the next couple days, Adrien was numb. He stayed close to Marinette, making sure she was alright. She was still upset. She spent so much time crying that she ended up throwing up.

Adrien was outside the bathroom door. "Marinette...I know that you're upset about Tikki and Plagg leaving...but you have to get over. You keep throwing up and I'm scared for your health."

He heard the toilet flush and Marinette opened the door, clutching her stomach.

"Adrien, I think I'm sick."

Adrien offered to drive her to the doctor's and Marinette nodded. When he started the car, Marinette ran back in to grab a plastic bag.

"Just in case." She said, closing her door.

The doctor asked questions. "Has she been eating normally?"

Adrien nodded. "One of her friends—Er—died recently and she was pretty upset by that. Could that be it?"

The doctor looked thoughtful. He left to analyze the reports. Marinette looked worried. "Shouldn't he know by now?" She asked. "What if something's really wrong with me?"

Adrien was about to respond when the doctor came back.

* * *

 _The doctor told them great news._

 _They were going to have a baby._


	25. Epilogue

_The Romantic Adventures of the Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir_

* * *

 _17 years later..._

Marinette woke up early, quickly turning her alarm off to not wake up Adrien. She jumped out of bed and put on her bunny slippers.

She walked across the hall and knocked on the door. The light was on under the door.

"Rose?" Marinette said, opening the door.

Rose was pulling on some flowery shoes, to match her flowery shirt. "Hi mom!" She said, hopping up and down to get her shoe on. Her long blond hair was in pigtails, much like Marinette's used to be everyday. Her bright blue eyes sparkled when she finished pulling on her shoes.

Marinette smiled at her. "Well, I was coming in here to wake you up...but I can see you're already awake."

Rose smiled, sheepish. "Well, it's the first day of school! I have to be ready to go soon."

Marinette rolled her eyes. Rose would be starting 9th grade today and she hadn't stopped talking about it.

"Oh! I'm going to go make breakfast!" Rose said. She raced to her mom, bounding with energy, and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll make you some too!"

"Thank you Rose." Marinette said to the already retreating Rose. She shook her head, amused. Where did she get all that energy from?

Marinette frowned when she turned to the door to her right. Time to get her eldest up.

She knocked on the door, hesitating when there was no response. "Kaiden?" She asked, opening the door.

Logan hadn't heard her. His arm was flung over his face, mouth lazily held opened. His messy black hair all over the place.

Marinette walked over and shook him gently awake. His green eyes opened widely and he groaned.

"MoooooOOOmm." He whined. "It's summer vacation." He rolled over and put a pillow to his face. Marinette glared at him.

"Today is the first day of school." Marinette informed him, pulling his covers off of him. "You have to get going! Your sister is already up!"

Kaiden groaned and rolled over again. Marinette rolled her eyes. "If you're not up in the next five minutes, I'm bringing a glass of water."

Marinette turned around and marched out of the room, hoping that her threat would work. She sighed. She knew where Kaiden got his tiredness from. She smiled as she remembered all the times that she would stay in bed until the last possible second.

When she got downstairs, she was pleasantly surprised to find Adrien eating some pancakes.

"You know Marinette," he said as way of greeting, "Our daughter is going to be a famous chef one day. Try some of these pancakes!"

Marinette gladly took a fork and started eating.

Rose giggled and spun around, serving more pancakes onto a plate. "Where's Kaiden?" She asked, holding the plate up expectantly.

Marinette was about to respond when she heard footsteps behind her. "Right here." She turned around and smiled at the grumpy looking Kaiden.

Kaiden sat down and brushed the hair out of his eyes. "Where are my pancakes?" He asked Rose.

Rose giggled. "You have to ask nicely."

Kaiden smiled. "Can I please have some pancakes?"

Rose handed him a plate that she had drawn a smiley face with syrup on it. He smiled at her, and Marinette felt a surge of pride. They were both growing into such nice people!

Kaiden started eating his pancakes, looking downcast. Adrien asked, "What's up sport?"

"Leon was in my class last year...He might be in my class this year. And if it's not him...it'll probably be Leeroy."

Adrien and Marinette glanced at each other. Leon and Leeroy were Chloe's and Kim's twins.

"You know," Marinette said. "Chloe used to annoy me in class when we were in grade school."

Kaiden looked awestruck. "But...Chloe's so nice!"

Adrien laughed. "Not back then. She put gum on Marinette's seat the second day of school. I got blamed for it."

"Really?" Rose asked, wide eyed.

"Yeah. But, turns out, if that hadn't happened, Marinette probably wouldn't have liked me as much as she does."

Marinette blushed. "I probably would have...eventually liked you."

Adrien laughed and put his arm around her. "Only joking sweetheart."

The phone rang and Marinette raced off to answer it. Adrien glanced at the clock and encouraged the kids to hurry up. He was getting them out the door when Marinette ran back in, out of breath and looking very excited.

"Go on kids. Your dad will be there in a minute." She said, breathlessly. Kaiden and Rose glanced at each other and walked to the car. Marinette waited until they were safely in before turning to Adrien with a wild look on her face. "You know how Alya and Nino were trying to find a place to settle down for a while?" She asked. Adrien nodded. "Well...They decided to go back to Paris! Their kid, Vivian, is going to be going to school with Kaiden and Rose!"

Adrien smiled. Nino and Alya traveled a lot, both for Alya's journalism career and Nino's DJing. Their daughter Vivian was a year younger than Kaiden.

"Vivian is such a sweetheart!" Marinette continued. "I can't wait for Kaiden and her to get married so Alya and I can be related..."

"Whoa whoa!" Adrien said, putting his hands on her arms to calm her down. "You can't be getting too excited. If Kaiden thinks we want them together, then the last thing that he will want to do is get with her."

Marinette nodded, slowly. "Okay. Okay. We'll let it be a surprise. Vivian skipped a grade and might be in his class!"

Adrien rolled his eyes. "I have to go sweetheart." He kissed Marinette goodbye.

Marinette watched Adrien get into the car and wink at her. Marinette tried to conceal her excitement but couldn't help jumping up and down.

"Daddy?" Rose said. "Why is Mom so excited? Is she happy to see us go?" Rose grinned, showing that she was kidding.

Adrien started the car. "Nah. She just found out that Vivian is going to be at you guys's school."

There was a squeal and a groan at the same time.

"Ugh." Kaiden said. "Rose and Mom will never stop talking about her now."

Rose playfully hit his arm. "Shut up! She's a great person."

Adrien chuckled and started to drive to the school.

* * *

 _Little did they know, an old evil was starting to plan its return._

 _Beaten and defeated, Hawkmoth had lost his moth brooch._

 _But, after careful searching, Hawkmoth discovered it once again._

 _It was time for a new generation of superheroes to come forth._

* * *

 **A/N. There will be a sequel, focusing on the children. :3 I hope you guys liked this story. It was really fun to write! Let me know how you felt about this story, overall.**


End file.
